Sacrifiés: la première Expiation
by WoR
Summary: Pour la toute première Expiation, la population adulte des districts devra elle-même choisir les tributs qui les représentera dans l'arène. Afin qu'elle se rappelle que c'est par son ardeur à verser le sang en premier que celui de ses propres enfants doit couler. Que les Jeux commencent ! FIC CONTINUÉE SUR LE COMPTE DE SORCIKATOR.
1. Une juste punition

WoR : Hello, hello ! Hé oui, je sais, nouveau projet. Que voulez-vous... Quand l'inspiration est là... ;) Cette fois, je fais une collaboration avec un bon ami à moi. L'idée est d'écrire les 25e Hunger Games du point de vue de deux tributs différents, la mienne étant Nyx Sommerhearst. Ce chapitre n'est que le prologue, et le reste s'en vient bientôt ! Vous allez peut-être reconnaître des éléments de Survivre, comme la présidente du Capitole et le mentor du district 7. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer (j'ai un peu peur, je dois bien l'avouer) et que vous aurez la générosité de nous dire ce que vous en penser ! :')

Sorcikator : Bonjour, je suis Sorcikator (également connu sous le pseudo JS, dans les commentaires de la fiction Survivre). Comme vous vous en doutez, j'écris beaucoup dans mes temps libres. J'ai d'ailleurs fait mes premières armes dans la fanfiction grâce à une série d'histoires sur le jeu Fallout 3, que vous pouvez aller lire sur le forum associé du site jeuxvideo .com. J'ai eu le premier l'idée de cette histoire, que j'ai tenté d'écrire de mon côté, sans grand succès. Aujourd'hui, je tente cette collaboration avec ma bonne amie, dans l'espoir que nos efforts combinés vous plairont. J'écrirai le point de vue du tribut Malek Roxen.

**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu, la trilogie des Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, et nous ne faisons que nous amuser un peu (beaucoup) avec tout ça. :3

* * *

**Prologue**

_Une juste punition_

* * *

_Palais présidentiel du Capitole, 25 ans auparavant._

Les gens rassemblés dans la salle de réunion richement décorée arboraient tous une mine sombre. Chacun était un membre haut placé du gouvernement, les seuls ayant un véritable pouvoir sur Panem. Cette position était normalement un honneur, mais aujourd'hui, elle devenait un fardeau.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de raison de se réjouir. La sanglante rébellion des districts avait finalement été écrasée, et les troupes du gouvernement se déployaient en ce moment même afin d'étouffer les dernières poches de résistance. Sans parler de l'impressionnante armada d'hovercrafts qui filait, tous camouflages abaissés, vers le cœur de cette révolte stupéfiante : le district Treize. D'après les ordres qu'ils avaient reçus, les officiers chargés de cette mission ne devaient plus rien laisser de viable au Treize.

Amber Dawn n'avait aucune raison de douter que ce serait le cas. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était l'une des femmes les plus influentes du Capitole. Fière d'un diplôme en psychologie de l'université du Capitole et désormais ministre du contrôle et de la propagande, elle avait mérité d'entrer dans les secrets des dieux. Après tout, une femme qui avait pour ambition pas moins que le siège présidentiel se devait d'être forte. Forte et impitoyable.

Cette rébellion avait toutefois enseigné une chose au gouvernement. On ne pouvait plus se fier aux districts. Si on leur en laissait la chance, ils se révolteraient à nouveau dès qu'une occasion de ralliement se présenterait. Ce jour ne devait jamais arriver. C'était le but de cette réunion, d'ailleurs. Trouver un moyen de s'assurer la soumission de la population des districts.

Le vieux président Marakath prit la parole le premier.

– Merci d'avoir répondu si vite à ma convocation, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait la fatigue. Ce que nous nous apprêtons à discuter ici déterminera l'avenir de tout Panem.

– Les rebelles sont vaincus, leurs forces en déroute et le Treize ne sera bientôt que des ruines, souleva un diplomate intrigué. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

– Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, Dolovan, le réprimanda Marakath. Si les districts ont prouvé être capables de se rebeller une fois, ils seront capables de recommencer. Avec ou sans l'aide du Treize.

Amber plissa les yeux en dévisageant Dolovan. Elle n'avait jamais supporté ce pleurnichard à la vision trop restreinte. Il était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, et c'était une chose qu'elle trouvait plus qu'agaçante.

– Il nous faut donc, continua le président, trouver une nouvelle solution pour museler définitivement les éventuels rebelles. Des suggestions ?

– Nous avons bien capturé la plupart des commandants rebelles des districts ? demanda Vallas, ministre de la Défense. Pour moi, une exécution publique de tous ses chefs tuera ce qui reste de la rébellion.

– Sauf votre respect, intervint Amber, certaine que son heure était venue, je dois vous contredire là-dessus.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers elle, intrigués. Visiblement, ce militaire obtus n'avait pas été le seul à penser qu'une simple exécution des dirigeants de la rébellion serait suffisante. C'est pourquoi elle se leva de son siège et présenta l'exposée qu'elle avait préparé toute la nuit.

Elle expliqua les conditions de vie des districts. Les lourdes taxes, les prix de plus en plus exorbitants des denrées de base, les heures de travail trop nombreuses… Des mois avant le déclenchement de la rébellion, le peuple devenait mécontent et les manifestations de colère ainsi que les actes de vandalisme se multipliaient à un rythme alarmant. Le Capitole avait tenté la méthode douce pour commencer, en offrant des avantages de travail tel que le dimanche de congé et des primes pour les familles nombreuses. Dans un contexte où la démographie humaine était dangereusement basse, cela semblait légitime.

Cela ne leur avait pas suffi, oh non. Toutes les propagandes du monde n'auraient su combler l'écrasante différence entre le mode de vie facile du Capitole et la misère crasse des districts. Le prédécesseur d'Amber à ce poste avait surestimé l'efficacité de ses spots de propagande qui affirmaient que « tout allait bien ».

Lorsqu'il est devenu évident que les mécontents s'organisaient dangereusement bien, il avait encore été trop mou pour intervenir convenablement. Il s'était contenté de suggérer des flagellations publiques plus fréquentes, de resserrer l'étau sur les districts. La tension ne fut qu'accrue. Puis, vint le massacre du district Neuf. Des forces de sécurité ouvrirent le feu à balles réelles sur des agriculteurs désarmés, ne laissant aucun survivant. Encore aujourd'hui, la ministre était estomaquée par un tel gâchis. Les morts ne produisent pas de ressources. Mais ils peuvent devenir des martyrs.

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Les treize districts se soulevèrent, et c'est seulement maintenant, six mois plus tard, que le Capitole avait réussi à reprendre les choses en main. Toutefois, ils ne pourraient pas nécessairement compter, à l'avenir, sur les montagnes Rocheuses qui encerclaient la cité pour se protéger. Une autre rébellion pourrait détruire tout ce que le Capitole avait mis des générations à construire.

– Nous savons tout ça, s'irrita Dolovan. Des erreurs ont été commises, et les coupables punis en conséquence. Nous ne referons pas les mêmes…

– Faux ! coupa sèchement Amber avec un calme désarmant. Vous êtes en train de faire exactement les mêmes. Vanter la destruction du Treize et condamner à mort les dirigeants rebelles seront efficaces un temps pour effrayer la populace, mais éventuellement, leur colère reviendra, plus forte que jamais. Nos exemples d'aujourd'hui deviendront les martyrs de demain. Est-ce ce que vous désirez ?

– Et je suppose que vous avez mieux à proposer ?

Oh que oui, elle avait mieux à proposer. C'était si génial, si délicieusement horrible qu'elle en avait des frissons. Mais encore fallait-il convaincre cette bande d'incapables vieillissants de la suivre jusqu'au bout.

– Qui d'entre vous se rappelle l'origine du nom de notre nation ? demanda-t-elle en gardant le contrôle sur ses émotions.

– Panem, répondit le président Marakath. Dans l'antique langue latine, cela veut dire « pain ». Les fondateurs de Panem désiraient une nation prospère sur les cendres de l'ancienne civilisation.

– Dans l'ancien Empire romain, il existait une phrase qui désignait bien leur puissance. _Panem et circenses._ Du pain et des jeux. Grâce à cette formule, le tout-puissant empire de Rome a perduré durant près d'un millénaire.

– C'est ça votre solution miracle ? s'étonna Vallas. Des jeux ? Vous voulez distraire les districts pour leur faire oublier leur misère ? Vous êtes folle !

-Croyez-moi, ces Jeux que je vous propose sont très… spéciaux. Mon équipe de conseillers et moi avons travaillé là-dessus pendant presque quarante-huit heures.

Elle dévoila donc son plan devant l'assemblée, guettant la moindre réaction à mesure qu'elle parlait. Cela n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Plutôt que d'exécuter les chefs rebelles, elle suggérait de les renvoyer chez eux et de prendre, à la place, deux enfants par districts, un garçon et une fille. Ensuite de quoi, ces enfants seraient envoyés dans une arène construite à cet effet et auraient pour obligation de s'entretuer les uns les autres en direct, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Ce vainqueur serait ensuite renvoyé chez lui, et sa famille ne manquerait plus jamais de rien.

Quelques diplomates étouffèrent des exclamations d'horreur. Mais beaucoup, nota-t-elle avec satisfaction, continuaient de l'écouter avec grand intérêt. Lorsqu'Amber croisa le regard du président, ce dernier hocha la tête et lui enjoignit de continuer.

L'idée était de ne pas s'arrêter à un seul événement punitif. Pour que l'effet démoralisant se poursuive, il faudrait répéter les Jeux tous les ans, à chaque fois avec de nouveaux enfants et une nouvelle arène. Non seulement ils terroriseraient les districts en leur prenant leurs bambins, mais en plus, faire circuler des spots de propagande suffisamment bien tournés pourrait convaincre une part importante de la population qu'elle était elle-même responsable de cette horreur. Car c'était la rébellion qui forçait le Capitole à prendre des mesures disciplinaires.

Peut-être même que ces Jeux de la mort deviendraient un événement attendu sur Panem. Les Romains d'autrefois avaient soif de leurs combats de gladiateurs. Amber insista sur le fait qu'il fallait jouer la carte du spectacle, s'attirer un public. Et faire briller l'espoir que gagner apportera des bienfaits à la famille et au district entier. Les détails restaient à examiner.

– Bien, annonça le président à la fin de l'exposé de la ministre Dawn. Considérant qu'il s'agit d'une décision cruciale, il va nous falloir une majorité de cinq votes.

– Je refuse d'être associé à cette barbarie ! clama fortement Dolovan en défiant les autres du regard. De quel droit entraînerions-nous la mort d'enfants innocents ? Je vote contre.

– Je suis… pour, annonça Vallas, surprenant même Amber. La peur; voilà ce qui affaiblira les dissidents. Nous leur montrerons que nous n'avons pas peur d'agir.

– Malgré tout le respect que je dois à la ministre Dawn, enchaîna une autre diplomate, je rejette sans compromis son projet insensé !

– J'approuve cette idée, au contraire, s'exprima le ministre de la Culture. Nous pourrions faire de cet événement le plus populaire des ondes !

Ainsi continuèrent les votes. Lorsque la quinzaine de personnes eut fini de donner son opinion, il devint évident que le camp des opposants aux Jeux souffrait d'une minorité écrasante. Amber se permit un petit sourire victorieux.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi, hocha Marakath de la tête. Nous recevons dans deux jours les maires des douze derniers districts, afin d'officiellement signer le traité de Trahison. Ils devront soit accepter nos conditions… Soit subir le même sort que le Treize.

La majorité des districts aura vu passer les hovercrafts dans leurs cieux, et lors de la nouvelle de l'annihilation du district Treize, tous s'empresseront de signer un cessez-le-feu. Qu'importe le prix à payer. Amber Dawn comptait justement là-dessus.

– Toutefois, termina le président, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé un nom pour vos Jeux. Il en faut un, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr, monsieur. Si vous prenez la peine de lire le dossier que je vous ai remis…

Le regard du président parcourut le dossier brun qu'on avait déposé devant lui, puis son visage s'illumina en lisant les lettres rouges. Il annonça d'une voix grave et presque cérémonieuse :

– Très bientôt, messieurs dames, nous assisterons à la toute première présentation des **HUNGER GAMES**. Puissent-elles nous apporter la paix.

* * *

_Palais présidentiel du Capitole, temps présent_

La présidente Dawn – comme elle aime son nouveau titre ! – caresse la petite boîte usée par le temps du bout des doigts. Vingt-cinq ans ont déjà passé depuis cette réunion déterminante où le sort des districts a été scellé. Elle se souvient comme si c'était hier des premières Hunger Games, qu'elle supervisa elle-même en tant que Haute-Juge, un rôle créé spécifiquement pour ce divertissement.

Elle s'assied lentement dans son élégant fauteuil de cuir et ferme les yeux. Le jour est venu de révéler la première édition spéciale d'Expiation des Jeux. Elle regrette presque de ne plus être Haute-Juge, mais elle n'abandonnerait son titre de Présidente pour rien au monde, maintenant qu'elle l'a enfin reçu.

On cogne à sa porte et elle se redresse, lissant ses cheveux.

– Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Sa secrétaire passe timidement la tête dans l'encadrement.

– Présidente Dawn, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Vous passez aux ondes dans quelques minutes.

Amber Dawn soupire et se lève lentement. Elle attrape la boîte et suit sa secrétaire. Les deux femmes traversent les dédales de couloirs pour finalement arriver au plateau de tournage, qui grouille de techniciens affairés. Calmement, elle se place devant les caméras. Ce message sera passé sous les yeux des districts, juste avant ce qu'ils croiront être une Moisson bien banale. Elle fait son habituel sourire chaleureux.

– Bonjour peuple de Panem ! Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous célébrons aujourd'hui le vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Hunger Games et de la victoire contre les rebelles durant les jours sombres. À cette occasion, les créateurs des Jeux avaient prévu un petit quelque chose pour marquer l'événement; l'édition spéciale d'Expiation !

Elle reprend sa respiration et capte du regard le metteur en scène qui soulève ses deux pouces en hochant la tête. Encouragée, la présidente poursuit :

– Vous vous demandez sans doute de quoi il s'agit. J'ai ici une petite boîte avec plusieurs enveloppes. Chacune d'elles correspond à une Expiation future; et chaque Expiation propose une… _entorse_ aux règlements habituels. Cette particularité aura une symbolique bien précise afin de rappeler pourquoi les Jeux existent. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Elle ouvre lentement la boîte et en sort un petit papier légèrement jauni. Le dépliant lentement, elle y reconnait sa propre écriture. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu le contenu de cette boîte, mais elle se souvient de chaque mot, chaque détail. Elle lève les yeux, et sans même lire le papier, récite la phrase d'une voix douce mais finale :

– Pour la toute première Expiation, la population adulte des districts devra elle-même choisir les tributs qui les représentera dans l'arène. Afin qu'elle se rappelle que c'est par son ardeur à verser le sang que celui de ses propres enfants doit couler.

_Que les Jeux… commencent._


	2. Cruelle punition

**WoR** : Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf : J'espère que vous allez aimer Malek (je suis en amour avec son nom :D) ! :') Un ÉNORME merci à nos reviewers, KatnissLjay, Zod'A, Leorette, Clameun, Lunia55, Lily In Neverland, Ever-Lyo, StElia, MonsterMaster, Palma et Selmo ! Vous êtes géniaux (ou dans ce cas-ci, géniales XD) ! :D Loooooove you guys !

**Sorcikator** : Voici donc notre premier chapitre de Moisson, écrit par moi-même. J'espère que vous trouverez intéressant mon personnage. Et je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires sur le prologue, dont une bonne partie a été écrite par moi (non non, je ne suis pas arrogant). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_Cruelle punition_

* * *

**_Malek Roxen_**

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les paupières avec le sentiment de ne les avoir fermées qu'un bref instant. Mais les faibles rayons de lumières qui commencent à percer l'horizon me prouvent que la nuit est bel et bien passée, et que bientôt, le jour va se lever. Je pourrais tenter de me rendormir, puisqu'il me reste encore quelques heures avant la Moisson; mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas une option, et c'est en soupirant que je quitte le relatif confort de mon lit.

Du regard, je parcours la minuscule chambre que je dois partager avec Karl et Elisa. Les deux petits dorment encore à poings fermés. Voir ma jeune sœur dans le sommeil me soulage un peu, car nous avons eu toutes les peines du monde la veille à calmer sa crise de panique. Cette année elle a douze ans, et pour la première fois, elle sera éligible à la Moisson et aux Hunger Games.

Elle n'est pas ma sœur biologique, même si cela n'est à mes yeux qu'un futile détail. Nous sommes devenus si proches, depuis ce jour où j'ai sauvé cette orpheline des rues des Pacificateurs, alors pourchassée pour avoir dérobé un misérable pain rassis. Le vol est sévèrement puni dans le district Huit, même pour les enfants qui n'ont pas d'autres moyens pour survivre.

Ce jour-là, j'avais dirigé mes pas vers le Souk, nom donné à la principale place du marché de notre district. C'est un lieu presque toujours bondé, même à une heure si tardive de la journée, nauséabond et bruyant. Il a cependant une caractéristique très intéressante : il est très facile d'y trouver de la nourriture sans surveillance. Le vol n'est certainement pas très glorieux, mais quand l'on crève de faim, cela devient une question de survie. Mon oncle n'a jamais approuvé, mais parce qu'il sait que mes prises ajoutent quelque chose dans notre assiette, il ferme les yeux. J'ai fini par devenir très bon à cela, et c'est pourquoi j'ai presque sans effort réussi à chaparder un poulet rôti entier.

Je suis tombé sur elle au moment de quitter le Souk. Ou plutôt, elle m'est tombée dessus. Au sens littéral du terme. Une silhouette menue vêtue de haillons fonçait dans la direction opposée d'où j'avançais, me projetant au sol. Je croise un regard bleu clair, puis l'instant suivant, j'entends les Pacificateurs rappliquer. La fillette ramasse son butin – un misérable pain probablement trouvé dans une poubelle – et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

J'ai hésité à l'aider. Une part de moi se disait que cela ne me concernait pas, et que si cette gamine était assez maladroite pour se faire prendre à cause d'un larcin aussi médiocre, c'était tant pis pour elle. Mais une autre part de moi, plus importante, me rappelait que les rôles auraient très bien pu être inversés. Et je ne souhaitais à personne de tomber entre les mains des Pacificateurs quelque soit le crime.

Cela a été facile pour moi de retrouver cette fillette affolée avant les forces de l'ordre. Désespérée comme elle était, elle a décidé de me faire confiance d'instinct. Et elle ne l'a pas regretté. Après avoir échappé ensemble aux Pacificateurs, je l'ai ramené chez nous pour lui éviter d'être dehors lorsque les gangs sortiraient dans les rues. Il est devenu évident qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller : ses parents étaient tous les deux morts dans l'explosion du purificateur d'eau qui avait causé cette pénurie. Seule au monde, elle n'avait plus de chez elle. Ce qui nous plaçait dans une position difficile. Oncle David était généreux, mais il avait déjà du mal à nourrir cinq bouches affamées. Je redoutais qu'il choisisse de chasser Elisa, car il aurait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire. Néanmoins, après deux semaines de tension, il avait fait venir un officiel du Capitole pour signer tous les formulaires d'adoption nécessaires. Et Elisa se retrouvait de nouveau avec une famille, et juste pour ça, je considérerai toujours mon oncle comme un véritable héros.

Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les plus jeunes, je me lève et me dirige vers mon armoire d'où je sors un short et un t-shirt. Puis j'enfile une paire d'espadrilles usée jusqu'à la corde et me dirige vers l'évier de la cuisine – le seul endroit de notre appartement où nous avons l'eau courante – afin de m'asperger le visage et chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. J'aperçois brièvement dans le miroir le reflet d'un adolescent de seize ans plutôt grand, mais trop maigre pour sa corpulence. Les années de disette sont visibles sur mon corps comme le nez au milieu du visage. Mais j'ai un avantage que beaucoup d'autres enfants dans le district n'ont pas. Par l'entraînement rigoureux auquel mon oncle me pousse, je possède une musculature étrangement saillante qui profite du manque de graisse dans mon corps pour ressortir. Oncle David affirme que cela pourrait m'aider à séduire les filles ; encore faudrait-il que j'en trouve une qui ne s'intéresse pas autant à la mode et aux vêtements.

Bienvenue dans le district Huit, me dis-je amèrement en quittant l'appartement. Dans le district du textile et des vêtements, le rêve de tous est de devenir un de ces stylistes qui forment la classe riche de chez nous. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas passer le reste de ma vie à imaginer les horreurs que portent les gens du Capitole, quitte à passer ma vie dans une usine, comme mon oncle et Peter.

Plutôt que de passer par la porte d'entrée, je prends le balcon et repère rapidement l'échelle de corde qui mène directement au toit. Notre appartement se trouve au dernier niveau de notre immeuble, et mon oncle a découvert il y a plusieurs années comment aisément atteindre le vaste toit qui est, essentiellement, une surface inutilisée. Je grimpe avec adresse jusqu'à l'endroit en question et arrive ainsi dans ce que mon oncle et moi appelons notre sanctuaire. C'est ici que nous nous entraînons secrètement, et dans la plus grande illégalité, aux arts martiaux. Oncle David est un vrai maître dans ce domaine, et comme Peter a refusé d'apprendre, c'est moi qui ai été choisi pour recevoir cet héritage. C'est la raison pour laquelle je possède une santé de fer et un corps qu'on pourrait presque qualifier d'athlétique.

Une fois sur le toit, je prends un moment pour observer le district encore endormi autour de moi. Le Huit est une zone essentiellement urbaine, dont le paysage est lourdement écrasé par les rejets chimiques des usines de textiles qui forment notre industrie. Un smog épais couvre presque en permanence le ciel. Là où il n'y a pas les usines polluantes et les entrepôts, on peut voir de nombreux immeubles crasseux et mal entretenus où des familles s'entassent littéralement les unes sur les autres. De mon perchoir, je peux également voir les lumières du quartier de la mode, la zone riche des stylistes. Situé plus en hauteur que le reste des habitations du district, ce quartier échappe à l'essentiel des polluants de l'air. Un hovercraft désactive sous mes yeux son camouflage et entreprend sa descente paresseuse vers l'hôtel de justice, probablement pour y débarquer de nouveaux Pacificateurs. Ils ont toujours des renforts le jour de la Moisson, afin de contenir d'éventuels mouvements de colère. Le Huit a beau être l'un des districts les plus pauvres, il reste l'un de ceux où la colère est restée vivace depuis les jours sombres et la rébellion. Les émeutes sont courantes, mais il n'y en a eu aucune de véritablement significative depuis des années. Plus depuis… je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je commence des échauffements qui ne tardent pas à réveiller mes muscles. Ensuite de quoi, j'enchaîne avec des coups dans le vide, des sauts et des acrobaties. Lorsque je me dirige vers le mannequin d'entraînement – qui n'est en fait qu'un vieux sac de toile bourré de sable et monté sur un pilier –, je perçois du mouvement à la périphérie de mon regard. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Elisa, les cheveux encore emmêlés par sa nuit de sommeil. Je sais qu'elle admire mon habileté et ma force, à tel point que j'envisage de demander à mon oncle de lui enseigner les arts martiaux à elle aussi. Elle n'est pas très grande – elle pourrait passer pour plus jeune qu'elle l'est vraiment – mais il y a tant de façons dont elle pourrait se servir des arts martiaux, comme les techniques pour retourner le poids et la force d'un adversaire plus puissant contre lui-même.

– Ça va ? lui demandai-je gentiment en reprenant mon souffle.

– Non… dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai peur.

J'abandonne le mannequin et m'approche avant de mettre un genou à terre afin de me mettre à sa hauteur.

– Hé, ne t'en fais pas pour la Moisson. C'est ta première année, et tu n'as pris aucun tessera; tu ne seras pas choisie.

– Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, Malek ! proteste-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Je sais que t'as pris plein de tesserae, malgré ce que David t'a dit ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Tendrement, je la serre contre moi et la laisse pleurer sur mon épaule. Je lui murmure à l'oreille que tout va bien aller et m'efforce de la réconforter. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que je ne fais que lui mentir. J'ai perdu depuis longtemps le compte des fois où mon nom est dans cette fichue boule de verre, mais je sais que c'est beaucoup trop pour un garçon de seulement seize ans.

– Joyeux Hunger Games ! dis-je d'une voix haute perchée avec l'accent atroce du Capitole.

– … Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, termine Elisa avec un faible sourire.

L'hôtesse affiliée à notre district, Persei Finnbilwik, est un exemple si navrant de l'étrange accent que les gens du Capitole ont que le principal sujet des moqueries des gamins la concerne. S'amuser à l'imiter, alors qu'elle dit la devise non officielle des Hunger Games, est chose courante, et parvient assez souvent à dérider ma jeune sœur.

Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est que le sort est loin de m'être favorable.

* * *

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer durant mes exercices sur le toit. La plupart des membres de la famille sont déjà attablés dans la minuscule cuisine qui sert aussi de salon. En entrant, je sens une odeur familière. Kara, la fiancée de mon cousin Peter, est en train de préparer sa fameuse confiture aux fraises du district Onze. Il faut normalement à mon oncle un mois de salaire pour acheter assez de fraises. Je me tourne vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, et il hausse des épaules.

– Il y avait un rabais, dit-il simplement. Et je me suis dit que quelque chose de plaisant dans une journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui vous ferait plaisir.

Même en rabais, des fraises – des vraies fraises ! – coûtent une fortune selon nos critères. C'est le genre de cadeaux que l'oncle David aime nous offrir, à défaut d'une vie meilleure. Un homme à l'aube de la cinquantaine, il arbore une solide charpente et une toison argentée qui paraît ajouter à sa force plutôt que la diminuer. Il fume régulièrement la pipe avec un mélange bon marché qu'il récupère chez un de ses amis du Souk, et quand Kara lui fait remarquer combien c'est mauvais pour la santé, il rétorque toujours la même chose :

– Je suis déjà en mauvaise santé, alors laisse-moi ce petit plaisir, tu veux ?

La malédiction de l'ouvrier du district Huit; lorsqu'on est trop exposé aux polluants chimiques rejetés par les usines, notre santé finit immanquablement par se détériorer à un rythme peu naturel. L'espérance de vie du Huit est rarement plus haute que la soixantaine. Statistiquement, mon oncle n'en a que pour une quinzaine d'années, tout au plus. C'est pourquoi les couples se marient et ont des enfants rapidement. Le temps leur est compté.

Comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire chez nous à la Moisson, l'écran de télévision reste obstinément fermé. Nous n'avons pas envie de nous faire rappeler ce qui nous attend, Elisa et moi, dans quelques heures. Nous déjeunons et tentons d'entretenir des conversations neutres, mais en vain. L'inquiétude d'Elisa commence à se propager à tous. La confiture est délicieuse sur le pain, mais étrangement, elle me semble avoir un goût de sciure de bois. L'appétit coupé, je repousse mon assiette et demande qui doit se nettoyer en premier. Kara répond que les femmes passent d'abord, et je hoche la tête sans protester.

Une heure plus tard, Peter m'annonce que c'est mon tour de profiter de la bassine métallique qui nous sert de baignoire. Je soupire, regrettant d'avoir à me faire propre pour la Moisson. J'entre dans la minuscule pièce qui devait être un placard à l'origine et enlève mes vêtements avant de pénétrer dans l'eau froide. Un savon et une brosse rugueuse m'attendent, et je m'efforce de me frotter au maximum sans m'écorcher vif. Je suis étonné, à la fin, de constater la crasse qui s'est accumulée au fond de la bassine.

Mon oncle m'a fait préparer de vieux habits composés d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire. Je crois les reconnaître comme des vêtements ayant appartenu à mon père, ce qui prouve une nouvelle fois les sacrifices que mon oncle fait pour nous. Il aurait très bien pu vendre ces vêtements jusqu'ici inutiles et en tirer un bon prix. À la place, il a choisi de me les offrir.

Je sors de notre « salle de bain » et constate qu'Elisa a ses cheveux auburn propres et tressés et qu'elle porte une robe blanche et fleurie qui a appartenu à Kara lors de sa première Moisson. Je souris en la voyant.

– Ma foi, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, on pourrait presque croire que tu es jolie, habillée comme ça.

Elisa me tire la langue, et je lui rends la pareille. Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire et je lui ébouriffe délicatement les cheveux pour ne pas ruiner le travail de Kara. Cette dernière examine avec désespoir ma chevelure indomptable. C'est une bataille qu'elle a abandonnée depuis longtemps, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Nous sortons toute la famille vers neuf heures et demie et nous mettons en route vers l'hôtel de justice. Toutes les familles du district Huit font de même, et cette longue procession avance sous l'œil vigilant des Pacificateurs qui patrouillent à presque tous les coins de rue. Je trouve même étrange ce nombre élevé de troupes. Normalement, même la Moisson ne nécessite pas autant de soldats pour contenir les foules. Et là, ils sont visibles partout, depuis les rues jusque sur les toits, armés jusqu'aux dents, et l'air menaçant. J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne fait que s'accroitre lorsque nous parvenons enfin à l'hôtel de justice. Des troupes équipées d'armures renforcées et de boucliers antiémeutes nous accueillent à notre arrivée. C'est là qu'Elisa et moi nous séparons du reste de la famille, après avoir signé d'une goutte de sang le formulaire, afin de rejoindre les autres enfants éligibles à la Moisson. Je serre une dernière fois ma sœur contre moi avant de la laisser rejoindre la ligne des fillettes de douze ans. Je m'installe moi-même à celle des garçons de seize ans et attends.

La force de l'habitude fait que les milliers d'enfants du district sont rapidement positionnés sur la place du bâtiment gouvernemental. Les Pacificateurs forment ensuite une barrière entre nous et les adultes, visiblement prêts à accueillir le moindre problème. Sur la petite estrade en face de nous, on peut y voir deux boules de verre remplies de petits papiers. Je sais que mon nom est sur plus d'une vingtaine d'entre eux. La mairesse Wellwood s'avance avec son habituelle expression éteinte. Sa fille unique est morte durant les Jeux quelques années auparavant, et elle ne s'en est jamais complètement remise. Je suis même surpris qu'ils la laissent à son poste.

Elle entame alors son discours criant par son manque d'originalité. Elle nous parle des jours sombres, de la défaite des districts, de la destruction du Treize et de la signature du traité de Trahison, qui a fait naître les Hunger Games. C'était il y a vingt-cinq ans, mais nous continuons à en payer le prix.

Alors que la mairesse termine son discours, elle est soudainement interrompue par un toussotement de Persei, aussi visible dans sa robe bouffante jaune fluo qu'il est humainement possible de l'être. Se levant de son siège, elle se dirige vers la mairesse et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de la celle-ci s'écarquillent d'étonnement avant qu'elle ne reprenne un peu de contenance et annonce d'une voix mal assurée :

– Il semble que la présidente Dawn ait un message à nous annoncer.

Des murmures stupéfaits parcourent autant l'assemblée des enfants que celle des adultes. La dirigeante de Panem n'a pas l'habitude de s'ingérer directement dans les affaires des districts, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a beaucoup de fans chez nous. Si certaines rumeurs sont vraies, elle aurait participé à la création des Hunger Games, ce qui est une raison suffisante pour plusieurs de la détester.

L'écran géant placé sur la façade de l'hôtel de justice s'allume soudain, coupant court aux conversations. Le visage d'une femme dans la quarantaine y apparaît, fier d'une beauté mûre, d'un charisme encore intouché par les chirurgies esthétiques et encadré par de fins cheveux blonds dressés en un chignon sévère. Son regard lilas semble nous transpercer depuis l'écran, et à ma grande surprise, je sens mes entrailles se tordre. Une vague de haine monte en moi, car cette femme est le symbole même de tout ce que je déteste chez le Capitole.

– Bonjour à vous, peuple de Panem ! annonce-t-elle avec un sourire. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous célébrons aujourd'hui le vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Hunger Games et de la victoire des rebelles durant les jours sombres. À cette occasion, les créateurs des Jeux avaient prévu un petit quelque chose pour marquer l'événement; l'édition spéciale d'Expiation !

L'édition spéciale d'Expiation ? Je me demande ce que ces tordus ont encore inventé pour nous pourrir la vie. Une édition spéciale des Hunger Games ne peut jamais être une bonne nouvelle pour nous. La présidente termine son discours avec la lecture de son petit papier, et là, l'incompréhension fait place à l'horreur. Ce n'est pas suffisant qu'ils nous forcent à participer à ces Jeux de la mort ? Maintenant, ils veulent obliger les parents à choisir qui sera envoyé dans l'arène ? Je tourne la tête vers la foule des adultes et comprends soudain la pertinence des renforts de Pacificateurs. Des gens crient leur colère, invectivent les soldats rassemblés devant eux. Soudain, quelques-uns se jettent sur les boucliers dressés, bientôt imités par des dizaines d'autres. C'est la folie, les adultes furieux s'attaquent aux Pacificateurs qui rendent coup sur coup sans céder un millimètre de terrain. Après quelques minutes, un officier sort son arme et tire un coup dans les airs. Le silence se fait et le soldat aboie des ordres. La ligne des Pacificateurs avance, et les coups répétés sur les boucliers font lentement leur effet. Les adultes reculent, sachant très bien qu'en cas d'affrontement sérieux, ils se feront massacrer.

D'autres Pacificateurs s'approchent de nous, les enfants, pour nous escorter vers un lieu de détention préparé à cette intention, le temps des votes. Les plus jeunes éclatent en sanglot tandis que Persei commence à expliquer les modalités des votes. Je jette un dernier regard vers la foule des filles, dans l'espoir de voir Elisa. Mais ma sœur est tellement petite que je n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir.

J'aurais préféré le tirage au sort habituel.

* * *

Les garçons sont emprisonnés dans un entrepôt spécialement vidé pour cette occasion, ce qui me pousse à me demander depuis combien de temps nos Pacificateurs sont au courant pour l'Expiation. Les représentants de la police du Capitole ne nous parlent pas et se contentent de nous surveiller pour éviter tout risque d'évasion. L'ambiance morose qui règne dans l'entrepôt est une épreuve en soi. Personne ne dit un mot, la plupart d'entre nous évitent le regard des autres. Quelques voix anonymes pleurent dans la foule, et je crois même entendre des prières. De plus, il fait une chaleur étouffante, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes.

Sombrement, je me demande comment ils vont comptabiliser les votes d'une si grande population, surtout si nous, les enfants, sommes si nombreux. Une hypothèse me vient alors, sinistre, mais terriblement réaliste. Les parents vont probablement faire des alliances entre eux et voter pour le même jeune, pourvu que ce ne soit pas le leur. Cette éventualité m'horrifie d'abord, puis je me calme. Je ne suis personne, et Elisa non plus. Si ce processus en vient réellement à prendre forme, il y a de bonnes chances que nos tributs soient des délinquants ou des membres de gangs.

À peine me suis-je rassuré moi-même qu'un écran que je n'avais pas remarqué s'allume. Le sceau du Capitole s'affiche pendant quelques instants, avant d'enchaîner avec vingt photos accompagnées chacune par un nom et un âge. Lorsque je réalise ce que cela signifie, j'ai la nausée. Le Capitole veut nous forcer à voir ceux qui reçoivent le plus de votes ? Ici je ne vois que des garçons, alors je suppose que dans l'entrepôt des filles, c'est le même scénario qui se produit. Méprisable, tout simplement.

Les votes s'accumulent au fil des heures qui passent. Au début, les noms dans le « top 20 » changent presque à toute les minutes, mais plus le temps passe, plus on peut remarquer des tendances. Comme je m'en doutais, les plus « populaires » sont des délinquants notoires. Des paresseux, des vandales, des voleurs…de la mauvaise graine, quoi.

C'est pourquoi je manque de m'étouffer avec la maigre ration de pain qu'on nous a distribué vers midi lorsque je vois mon propre nom apparaître à la vingtième place. Quoi ?! Comment puis-je être dans ce classement, me dis-je avec incrédulité. Au milieu de ces criminels ? Je me dis que c'est une erreur, et que mon nom va vite disparaître. Eh bien non, le voilà qui vient de gagner une nouvelle place. Et encore une autre ! Je ne comprends pas, qui dans le district me déteste autant ?

L'après-midi s'écoule, et le classement change de moins en moins. À un moment, vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'écran affiche de nouveau le sceau du Capitole avant de s'éteindre. Cela a pour effet de raviver l'intérêt des jeunes rassemblés, dans l'espoir que cette épreuve achève. Mais les minutes passent, et personne ne vient nous chercher. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les Pacificateurs rouvrent les portes et nous ordonnent de reprendre les rangs dans le calme. Trop épuisés physiquement et moralement pour tenter quoi que ce soit, nous obéissons. Le soleil commence à se coucher à l'horizon lorsque nous reprenons nos positions devant l'estrade. Les adultes sont là aussi, derrière la ligne des Pacificateurs. Leur mine sombre parle pour eux.

Notre hôtesse s'avance, aussi fraîche et enjouée qu'à l'habitude, et écarte les bras comme pour enlacer l'assemblée.

– Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Personne n'applaudit et elle s'empresse de passer aux choses sérieuses. Persei désigne l'écran géant derrière elle et s'exclame :

– Les femmes d'abord !

Le visage de toutes les jeunes filles du district défile rapidement sur l'écran pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter sur la malheureusement élue. Cheveux verts et anneau dans le nez, je reconnais de visage une vandale qui a su particulièrement exaspérer les marchands du Souk. Intérieurement, je suis soulagé que cela ne soit personne de ma connaissance. Je me dis que cette journée va bien se terminer, finalement, et que…

– Malek Roxen ! s'exclame Persei.

Je redresse la tête en entendant mon nom. Que ce passe-t-il ? Je comprends tout en constatant que c'est mon image qui est maintenant sur l'écran. Mon monde s'écroule, et tandis que j'avance vers l'estrade, il me semble être à des kilomètres du district Huit. C'est fini. Je vais participer aux Hunger Games. Je vais mourir. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre les carrières ou contre vingt-trois autres tributs qui chercheront à avoir ma peau.

C'est alors qu'une voix s'élève, interrompant Persei alors qu'elle nous présente, la fille et moi, comme les deux tributs du Huit.

– Attendez ! s'écrit Elisa en bousculant les autres fillettes de douze ans. Je me porte volontaire !

– Es-tu folle ?! dis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de crier à son intention, affolé. À quoi tu joues ?!

Ma sœur m'ignore et un silence pesant se fait sur la place. Persei elle-même semble sous le choc de ce retournement de situation inattendu. Quant aux caméramans postés stratégiquement, ils reprennent soudain intérêt à ce qui devait leur apparaître une Moisson ennuyeuse dans un district de seconde zone. L'hôtesse réajuste nerveusement sa perruque jaune assortie à sa robe, puis se force à sourire et invite la courageuse volontaire à s'approcher. Pendant que la vandale descend de l'estrade, ne croyant pas sa chance, Persei demande à Elisa son nom.

– E…Elisa Summers, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Tu es bien jeune pour te porter volontaire, répond Persei sans se départir de son sourire. Tu es très brave.

– Je voulais juste… protéger mon frère.

Persei pousse un soupir attendri et pose sa main sur son cœur. Alors que la mairesse Wellwood nous demande de nous serrer la main, je vois Elisa esquiver mon regard.

* * *

Kara, Peter et Karl sont les premiers à venir me voir. Mon jeune cousin s'élance vers moi et me serre dans ses petits bras, me suppliant de ne pas partir. Je ne sais quoi lui dire, à part que je n'y peux rien. Je voudrais lui dire que c'est de la faute du Capitole, que c'est cette dictature cruelle qui m'oblige à partir aux Jeux et à y mourir sous les yeux de tout Panem. Mais la pièce de l'hôtel de justice est sur écoute, et ce ne serait pas prudent. Je promets à Kara de faire de mon mieux pour revenir, et accepte la solide poignée de main que Peter m'offre. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais on se comprend. Je sais qu'il me voit comme un petit frère au même titre que Karl. Enfin, lorsqu'ils me quittent, c'est au tour d'oncle David d'entrer.

Nous restons quelques instants silencieux. Puis il s'écroule dans un fauteuil, en plein désarroi.

– Pardonne-moi, Malek ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi… C'est moi qui ai stupidement laissé échapper que tu savais te battre. À cause de cela, ces imbéciles se sont empressés de voter pour toi. Je suis désolé.

Cette révélation me fait un choc. Incertain de ce que je dois faire, je garde le silence. Mon oncle jette un coup d'œil vers un coin dans le plafond, puis se lève et prend un ton plus grave.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et beaucoup à te dire. J'aurais préféré te dire tout ça dans de meilleures circonstances, mais…

– Attends, nous sommes sous écoute ! protestai-je.

– Peter s'en est occupé. Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît !

Depuis quand Peter est-il capable de neutraliser un système de surveillance du Capitole ?

– Tu t'en doutes sûrement depuis quelques années, dit-il en commençant à faire les cent pas, mais j'étais un rebelle durant les jours sombres. Tes parents aussi. Lorsqu'il devint évident que nous ne gagnerions pas cette bataille, nous nous sommes repliés ici, au district Huit. Mais ton père est né au Onze. Toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de haïr le Capitole, car il ne s'est pas contenté de vaincre la rébellion, il nous a brisés. Nous nous complaisons dans la peur de subir le même sort que le district Treize. Mais ce n'est pas important. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je pouvais ; tu sais te défendre, c'est un fait. Tu as de sérieuses chances de t'en tirer si tu évites au maximum les carrières. Trouve de l'eau, survie. Mais surtout…veille sur elle. D'accord ? Tu peux me haïr si tu veux, car c'est de ma faute si Elisa et toi partez pour les Jeux, mais…

La porte claque pour laisser des Pacificateurs entrer. Ils annoncent que mon temps est terminé et tentent d'escorter mon oncle dehors. Il se débat et force les Pacificateurs à l'immobiliser de force. De justesse, il parvint à me hurler :

– N'oublies pas qui est l'ennemi, Malek ! Les autres tributs ne méritent pas…

Un coup de poing particulièrement violent trouve son chemin vers son estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Partiellement assommé, oncle David n'oppose plus de résistance lorsqu'il est traîné dehors, me laissant seul avec mes doutes et mon angoisse.

_« Grand est le fardeau d'un gardien… »_


	3. Jouer avec le feu

**WoR** : Voici la deuxième moisson ! :D Milles merci pour vos reviews à Leorette, MonsterMaster, KatnissLjay, Zod'a, Palma, SweetyK, stElia, Lunia55 et un Guest :D :D We love you ! À Leorette : Il a seize ans :). Vous me mettez de la pression, j'ai peur que vous n'aimiez pas autant ma moisson XD Mais bon, je crois que Nyx est un personnage très intéressant, et si elle était un homme, je la marierais sûrement :P Sinon, petite précision, mais à partir de maintenant, nous allons poster un chapitre tous les dimanches, comme ça on n'a des limites fixes pour écrire nos chapitres ^^

**Sorcikator** : Merci pour tous ces commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Maintenant, j'espère que vous allez également apprécier ce personnage que ma partenaire d'écriture a créé. Pour ma part, c'est déjà fait. ;)**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

_Jouer avec le feu_

* * *

**Nyx Sommerhearst**

Je suis réveillée par le silence absolu qui règne dans le district. Un silence de mort, un silence de deuil. Un silence qu'on ne connait qu'un jour par année; le jour de la Moisson. Le jour redouté, le jour maudit. Le jour qui nous rappelle plus que tout autre le pouvoir que le Capitole a sur les districts.

Il n'y a pas de rire d'enfants dans les rues, pas de cris ou d'engueulades, pas de magasins qui s'ouvrent. On ne peut pas entendre le bruit des machines qui coupent le bois, un vrombissement qui est devenu presque rassurant et qui commence habituellement dès l'aube. Il n'y a pas de bruits dans les maisons voisines de gens qui se réveillent et discutent tranquillement.

Non. Ce matin, tout est noir, morose.

Je me décide enfin à me lever, passant une main dans mes cheveux et bâillant longuement. Je m'arrête devant le miroir craquelé de ma chambre, mes yeux tombant sur la cicatrice de mon bras. Je fais un tour sur moi-même, m'inspectant en toute tranquillité. Je trace du bout des doigts les cicatrices sur ma peau, les bouts fondus, brulés, irréguliers. Je pars du haut de mon cou, me chatouille doucement l'épaule droite et finis sur mon poignet rougi. Heureusement que ma peau est plutôt bronzée, sinon elles ressortiraient encore plus. Parce que déjà ainsi, quand les gens voient cette cicatrice… Ils savent qui je suis. Elle me définit, elle exprime tout ce qui est… moi.

Je relève la tête, croisant du regard mes grands yeux verts-jaunes, et je m'observe longuement. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce reflet n'est pas vraiment le mien. Il est cette partie sombre, cette partie insondable de moi. Celle que j'aimerais pouvoir ignorer, pouvoir chasser. Mais, plus les années passent, et plus elle me contrôle, s'empare de mon être, de ma bouche, de mes poings. Jusqu'à ce que tout le moi que j'ai l'impression d'être, ce moi qui est bon, n'existe plus.

Mes yeux s'arrêtent ensuite sur mes cheveux châtains et je soupire longuement. Je ne suis pas du genre à particulièrement essayer d'être belle, mais ces cheveux n'aident pas ma cause. Leur état est dû à mon dernier accident… un peu chaud, et maintenant ils sont de longueurs complètement inégales, et certaines parties refusent tout simplement de repousser après avoir été brûlées.

Je m'habille finalement, me détournant de mon reflet et de ma personne d'un même mouvement. Ma mère a mis de côté une robe blanche toute rapiécée, la seule que je possède. Rien que pour l'énerver, j'imagine ne pas la mettre et me rendre à la Moisson en sous-vêtements. Ce n'est pas comme si ma réputation peut être plus détruite qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Soupirant, j'enfile la robe. Par l'encadrement de ma porte, je vois ma mère qui sort de sa chambre. Elle me jette à peine un regard, m'ignorant comme à son habitude. D'un pas traînant, je vais la rejoindre dans la minuscule pièce qui nous sert de cuisine.

– Bon matin, dis-je en m'asseyant à table.

Ma mère me lance un regard noir, mais vaque à ses occupations sans plus me faire attention. Il y a une époque où elle se préoccupait de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Elle passait des heures à me parler, à essayer de me comprendre. Se rendant compte que ça ne changeait rien, elle s'est mise à utiliser des techniques… peu orthodoxes, suivant les conseils de nos chers voisins et compatriotes du district. Maintenant, elle se contente de m'ignorer, se demandant probablement toutes les nuits comment elle a fini avec une fille pareille.

Je soupire à nouveau et fais mine de me servir à manger, mais ma mère me frappe les mains sèchement.

– On n'a pas assez pour ce soir sinon.

Je hoche la tête et me laisse retomber sur ma chaise. Les minutes passent et le silence s'appesantit, m'enfermant dans ma tête. Ce que j'évite quand je le peux. Dans un raclement brusque, je me lève et fais un petit salut de la tête à ma mère, me préoccupant peu du fait qu'elle ne l'a absolument pas vu. Avant de sortir de cette maison étouffante, je m'empare de mon briquet chéri qui ne me lâche jamais.

Je traverse les rues du district sans trop faire attention aux gens qui s'y trouvent. Un groupe de jeunes m'observent alors que je les dépasse d'un pas tranquille. Je les entends chuchoter dans mon dos, une bande de morveux maigres et boutonneux qui se croient supérieurs parce que leur maman et papa le leur répètent depuis leur tendre enfance. Des sales gosses qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ici, dans le district Sept, je suis la « méchante ».

– C'est elle ? demande une gamine dans un chuchotement hautain.

Elle est la moitié de mon âge, et déjà elle me regarde de haut.

– Ouais, rétorque le plus vieux. C'est la pyro.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je serre les poings. Brusquement, je m'arrête dans mes pas et me dirige vers le groupe de jeunes. La plupart n'osent pas soutenir mon regard meurtrier, mais les plus vieux ont un sourire moqueur d'imbéciles contents de m'avoir provoquée. Je ne leur ai pas encore appris leur leçon, à ceux-là. Je m'empare du collet de celui qui m'a insultée, une armoire à glace au nez crochu qui doit bien faire une tête de plus que moi.

– Tu viens de me traiter de quoi, là ?

– De py-ro-mane… dit-il en détachant bien les syllabes. C'est bien ce que tu es, non ?

– Et tu sais ce qu'ils font, les pyromanes ? dis-je en sortant mon briquet, la voix doucereuse.

Il déglutit. Avançant mon visage, je murmure doucement à son oreille :

– Ils brûlent les connards comme toi, et ils en rient…

– T-t'oserais pas…

– On pari ?

J'avance le briquet au niveau de ses cheveux et commence à appuyer sur la roulette. Nez crochu me repousse brutalement, et sans demander son reste, s'éloigne à grandes enjambées. Ses amis le suivent en me lançant des regards effrayés et je les regarde partir, un peu déçue. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu à me battre, ça m'aurait détendue.

Haussant les épaules, j'appuie sur la roulette. Aucune flamme ne sort et je souris. Non seulement il est vide, mais en plus, il est brisé. Le faire fonctionner serait un véritable miracle. Le simple geste d'essayer de l'allumer est ce qui me fait du bien.

Je marche dans les rues et ruelles en terre battue de mon pitoyable district avec morosité. Quelle vie minable nous avons tous. Passer nos années d'enfance à étudier l'industrie du bois, prendre des tesserae pour faire vivre notre famille, être terrifiés à l'idée d'entrer dans les Jeux… Pour ensuite entrer dans une usine, ou manipuler les énormes machines qui ramassent le bois. Et tous les jours de l'année sauf un, pour toute la vie… Faire ça.

Je lève les yeux, observant les petites maisons de bois des habitants. Le maire et les Pacificateurs ont droit à des jolies maisons en bétons, mais nous, non, on a des cabanes en bois pourries et cassées. Dans ma chambre, il y a une planche qui est tombée du plafond, et depuis je reçois de l'eau sur les pieds quand il pleut. Charmant.

Je déteste la pluie. C'est mouillé, froid, et quand ça te tombe dessus, tu as l'impression que ça te rentre dans le corps et te glace les os. Moi j'aime la chaleur, j'aime avoir la sueur qui me perle sur le front, sentir sur ma peau un souffle brûlant. J'aime la couleur du soleil, la jolie danse des flammes. Aveuglantes, puissantes, dévorant tout sur leur passage…

Je dépasse la place principale, seul endroit pavé de tout le district. Elle commence déjà à se remplir. Les Pacificateurs semblent être le double leur nombre habituel, et il en arrive encore. Il n'y en avait pas autant à la Moisson de l'année passée, je me demande s'il se passe quelque chose. Et puis, il y a les gens du Capitole, avec leurs coiffures extravagantes et leurs vêtements loufoques qui vaquent à leurs occupations afin de préparer le « festival ».

J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches à moitié décousues de la robe et me promène la tête haute, affrontant sans hésitation tous les regards hostiles qui se posent sur moi. J'en ai l'habitude. Depuis que j'ai failli brûler la forêt Nord du district au complet, je suis légèrement… ostracisée. Pourtant, je me suis quand même prise cinquante coups de fouet pour ça ! C'était juste un accident, en plus. Je voulais voir comment une fougère brûle, il y a eu un coup de vent au mauvais moment et…

Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai un problème avec le feu ou quoi que ce soit.

J'arrive finalement à l'orée de la forêt Est. C'est la plus grande et la plus belle, selon moi. Les arbres ici atteignent des hauteurs inégalées, parce qu'elle est celle que nous protégeons le plus. Parfois, je me demande ça fait combien de centaines d'années que certains existent. Qu'ont-ils vu, qu'ont-ils vécu ? Étaient-ils là même avant Panem et le Capitole ? Ont-ils connus le district Sept alors qu'il était encore un peuple libre, un peuple fleurissant ?

Lentement, je grimpe sur l'une des immenses machines de coupe de bois qui sont stationnées devant la forêt. Puisqu'aujourd'hui est la moisson, elles ne sont pas utilisées. Les bûcherons ont congé, pour la seule journée de l'année. Je m'assieds dans le siège de cuir usé et regarde les boutons et manivelles devant moi. Je sais m'en servir, j'ai suivi les cours nécessaires à l'école. Mais comme la plupart des femmes, je suis destinée à travailler dans les usines transformation du bois, parce que les femmes sont « faibles », selon les hommes machos du district et les connards du Capitole qui n'y connaissent rien.

Je ferme les yeux et appuie la tête vers l'arrière avec un long soupir.

– Hey, descendez de là ! C'est bientôt la Moisson et la présence est obligatoire !

Je me penche au travers de la porte métallique et aperçois le Pacificateur à mes pieds. Il lève les sourcils en m'apercevant et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Avec un long soupir à nouveau, j'entreprends de descendre du monstre mécanique sur lequel j'étais perchée.

– Nyx Sommerhearst. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? dit-il avec un sourire.

– Je suis absolument flattée que tu saches qui je suis, dis-je avec une petite courbette. Ce n'est malheureusement pas réciproque. Il faut dire que ton visage est plutôt ordinaire, alors…

– Aurais-tu envie de goûter à mon fouet à nouveau, pour te rafraîchir la mémoire ? demande-t-il avec un sourire sadique, tapotant la crosse accrochée à sa ceinture.

Je frissonne intérieurement, mais soutiens tout de même son regard, bloquant le souvenir des cinquante coups de fouet qu'il m'a administrée suite à mon… accident.

– Ça ira très bien, merci. J'ai les papilles gustatives sensibles, je crois qu'elles préfèrent s'en tenir à leurs aliments habituels. Le fouet n'est pas trop à leur goût.

– C'est ça, oui. Allez, file. La Moisson commence dans peu de temps, et tu sais ce qui arrive aux retardataires.

– Chef, oui chef !

Je le contourne en le frôlant sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

– Nyx ! me crie-t-il soudain.

Je m'immobilise sans me retourner.

– Quand on est une mauvaise fille, on est punis. Tu le sais, ça ?

Je hausse les épaules et lui fais un salut de la main, continuant mon chemin.

– Tu vas le comprendre très bientôt, en tout cas ! ajoute-t-il à pleins poumons.

Je remets mes mains dans mes poches et me mords les lèvres. Pour qui se prend-il, à me faire la leçon et à me menacer ? Pense-t-il vraiment que ses paroles vont avoir le moindre effet sur moi ? Ça fait longtemps que plus rien de m'atteins. J'ai appris à me protéger, j'ai appris à me défendre. Et j'ai appris à riposter.

Dans le district Sept, Nyx Sommerhearst n'est pas à sous-estimer.

* * *

Je me fraie difficilement un chemin au travers de la foule compacte de mon district. Je dois être l'une des dernières arrivantes, car quand je prends mon test d'ADN, je n'ai aucune file à faire comme il est habituellement coutume. Je dois traverser trois rangées de Pacificateurs, et encore une fois, me demande pourquoi ils ont autant renforcé la sécurité.

Il est vrai que vingt-cinq ans, c'est un chiffre symbolique de l'écrasante défaite des districts. Mais ici, il n'y a eu aucune rumeur de rébellion depuis bien longtemps. Les tortures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres et les exécutions données presque au hasard qui ont duré nombre d'années ont forcé les habitants à se barricader dans leur maison. Fini les soirées en groupe à comploter, fini les actes héroïques. Ici, les gens tiennent à leur vie. La simple rumeur d'un acte de rébellion se fait souvent reporter l'instant d'après de peur d'être impliqué.

Si le Capitole a décidé de mettre des Pacificateurs ici en plus, c'est du personnel utilisé inutilement. Le district Sept est composé d'une bande d'incapables et de lâches qui baissent les yeux et font ce qu'on leur demande, quoi que ça puisse être. Quand j'étais petite, mon père me racontait le jour fatidique de la destruction du Treize, alors que les hovercrafts du Capitole avaient survolé le district et semé la terreur. Lui et ma mère en faisaient encore des cauchemars, parfois.

Dans notre district, la peur est bien plus grande que le mécontentement.

Je me place tranquillement dans la section des dix-sept ans, satisfaite que les autres filles s'éloignent précipitamment de moi, me laissant mon espace personnel. Je ne peux pas nier que je les encourage légèrement en leur lançant des regards menaçants.

Je regarde autour de moi. Les plus jeunes pleurent dans leur coin. Un garçon se penche brusquement pour vomir. Les adultes ont des expressions sombres, défaitistes. Je me demande si quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ? Que se passera-t-il, si je suis tirée au sort ? En réalité, je ne serais pas étonnée s'ils applaudissent. Après tout, ici, personne ne m'aime. Et surtout pas ma mère.

Mon regard se fixe sur la boule de verre avec tous les petits papiers. J'ignore combien de fois mon nom y est, car c'est ma mère qui a pris des tesserae en mon nom, sans m'en demander la permission. Mais c'est compréhensible, il faut bien que nous mangions. En fait, je suis même étonnée qu'elle ne m'ait pas jetée à la rue.

Comment me sentirais-je, si j'étais prise comme tribut ?

Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Ma vie n'est pas enviable. Selon beaucoup, je mériterais même d'y aller. Mais je ne crois pas être une mauvaise personne. J'ai des problèmes, comme tous, et peut-être que les miens sont un peu plus… dérangeants. Mais ils sont contrôlables. La plupart du temps.

Tapant du pied, j'attends avec impatience que débute de la moisson. Plus vite ça arrive, plus vite ça passe, et plus vite je peux rire de moi-même d'avoir eu peur d'être choisie. Je n'aime pas me sentir inquiète, je n'aime pas la peur. Avoir la chair de poule, les mains froides et tremblantes… Non, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je fonce tête baissée et je ne m'arrête pas pour vérifier si c'est dangereux.

Enfin, le maire Vaughn se place devant le micro. Il est petit, plus petit que moi, a le crâne dégarni et est maigre, presque squelettique. C'est à se demander s'il mange réellement à sa faim, malgré qu'il soit l'une des personnes les plus riches du district.

Je le déteste et le sentiment est réciproque. Son fils, qui est pourtant beaucoup plus vieux que moi, s'est longtemps amusé à me coincer dans des ruelles boueuses pour m'apprendre une leçon ou deux. Je ne les ai jamais retenues. Lui se souvient parfaitement des miennes, par contre. Elles m'ont valu quelques coups de fouet, mais je ne les regrette aucunement.

Vaughn fait son discours habituel. On pourrait croire qu'après vingt-cinq ans, il ne ferait plus de sens, et c'est le cas pour les enfants éligibles. Mais pour les adultes, il y a encore un silence de plomb, un silence lourd de désespoir, qui règne. Car ils se souviennent de tout ce qu'ils ont perdu, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Et de ce qu'ils perdent encore maintenant.

Il finit enfin par s'écarter, se faisant immédiatement remplacer par notre charmante hôtesse à la taille de guêpe – littéralement – et aux impressionnants tatouages recouvrant l'entièreté de son corps dans un mélange baroque étonnement réussi; Gladys Valenti. Elle s'empare du micro, un sourire éclatant étalé sur son visage.

– Bonjour district Sept ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous vous avons réservé une petite surprise; Un message de notre chère présidente Dawn !

Je plisse les yeux et me mords la lèvre à nouveau. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà les Pacificateurs, ensuite un message de notre toute nouvelle présidente… Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Amber Dawn apparaît sur l'écran géant, son si célèbre sourire collé aux lèvres dans un air de fausseté écœurant. Elle commence son discours, nous parle d'une _édition spéciale_. Je lève les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous préparent comme nouvelle torture, maintenant ?

– Pour la toute première Expiation, la population adulte des districts devra elle-même choisir les tributs qui les représenteront dans l'arène. Afin qu'elle se rappelle que c'est par son ardeur à verser le sang que celui de ses propres enfants doit couler.

Un silence de mort s'installe dans l'assemblée. Il n'y a plus un son, plus un mouvement. Abasourdis, nous ne pouvons que regarder l'écran s'éteindre et les Pacificateurs ajuster leurs positions, s'attendant probablement à une émeute.

Sauf qu'elle ne vient pas.

Il n'y a pas de colère, pas de violence, pas de résistance. Les épaules se baissent, les larmes coulent et les étreintes se multiplient. C'est le désespoir, l'horreur, l'incompréhension. Et la soumission.

Je serre les poings, me mords les lèvres de plus belle, un goût de sang se répand dans ma bouche. Comment ai-je pu naître dans un district si lâche, si pitoyablement faible. Dans un endroit où les adultes ne protestent pas à l'idée d'envoyer eux-mêmes deux enfants à l'abattoir. Et les jeunes autour de moi… Ils me regardent tous. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, je ne suis pas idiote. Je suis en haut de la liste pour être choisie. Je suis une victime assurée. Sauf que dans mon cas, ils ne m'appelleraient pas une victime. Ils diraient que c'est une punition justement reçue. Ils m'appelleraient une criminelle.

On est bientôt déplacés. Les garçons partent dans la direction opposée, et nous les filles sommes placées dans un immense entrepôt de bois. Sur les murs se trouvent des écrans géants, pour le moment éteints. Il n'y a nulle part où s'asseoir et le sol est composé d'une poussière crasse et d'échardes empilées les unes sur les autres, comme partout dans notre district de bois. Les amies, sœurs et autres se rejoignent pour se soutenir. Elles se tiennent la main, se prennent dans leurs bras, s'échangent des mots de réconforts.

Je reste seule dans mon coin, un immense cercle vide m'entourant formé par les autres filles qui me jettent des regards inquiets. Je ne m'en plains pas trop. Je suis tellement tendue que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais casser le bras à la première venue osant m'approcher. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Salir ma robe est bien le dernier de mes soucis et j'ai l'impression qu'on va être là pour un moment. Autant ne pas me fatiguer à faire les cent pas debout.

Je ferme les yeux, prenant de grandes respirations. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Si les adultes choisissent qui va être envoyé, leur choix premier serait les délinquants, les fous, les dangereux, les plus vieux et ceux qui ont plus de chance de survivre, c'est-à-dire ceux qui peuvent se défendre. Et je suis incluse dans toutes ces catégories. Ça commence mal.

Les paroles du Pacificateur me reviennent brusquement en même. Il savait, donc. J'aurais peut-être dû le croire. Et m'enfuir en courant. Qui sait, je suis résistante, je suis futée. Je pourrais peut-être survivre dans la nature. Loin des humains qui de toute manière ne font que m'insulter et me regarder de haut. Vivre de mes propres moyens, être libre. J'y ai souvent pensé. Une vie loin du Capitole, loin des districts, loin des préjugés et des punitions. Juste… moi.

Des exclamations fusent autour et j'ouvre les yeux, curieuse. Les écrans se sont allumés et l'emblème du Capitole nous salue. C'est officiel, ça commence. Finalement, des visages apparaissent sur l'écran, les photos officielles des filles éligibles. Les premières secondes, il n'y a qu'un visage, le mien. Je me vois, le regard fier et perçant, les cheveux inégaux. Oui, c'est bien moi, pas de doute là-dessus. En dessous de la photo se trouve mon nom, et à côté, des numéros qui augmentent de plus en plus. Bientôt, d'autres visages rejoignent le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait vingt. Le mien est toujours en tête.

Je suis en première place, ça semble déterminé. Mais j'ai loin d'avoir l'impression de gagner. Mes yeux se baissent sur la peau de mon bras, rougie et à moitié fondue. Je grince des dents, serre les poings. Tout est la faute de cette cicatrice. De ce… truc qui vit en moi.

Ma mère m'a déjà amenée à une guérisseuse, quand j'avais douze ans. Elle cherchait encore désespérément un remède, une solution miracle. La femme, une vieillarde aux os saillants et n'ayant presque plus de dents, m'a fait prendre un liquide poisseux et à l'odeur nauséabonde. Peu de temps après, j'avais la tête qui tournait et j'étais complètement dans les vapes.

Elle s'est alors mise à me poser des questions. J'étais dans cette minuscule cabane enfumée, des bocaux avec des ingrédients impossibles à identifier m'entouraient de toute part et elle me posait des questions sur mon enfance. J'étais dans un état absolument indescriptible. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'elle affirmait que ma fascination pour le feu me venait de la mort de mon père. Quand j'avais quatre ans, je l'ai vu brûler vif dans notre maison, suite à un accident qui l'a complètement détruite. J'étais apparemment emprisonnée avec lui, et il m'avait protégé de son corps afin de me permettre de m'en sortir vivante. Il n'a pas été si chanceux.

Je ne me souviens pas de cet événement, mais selon la guérisseuse, c'est ce traumatisme qui cause tous mes problèmes. En même temps, elle affirmait aussi que suite à cet incident, le démon s'était emparé de mon âme et que je ne causerais que malheurs à tous ceux m'entourant, alors je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment tenir ses paroles à cœur.

N'empêche, serais-je différente maintenant, si mon père n'était pas mort ?

Serais-je… normale ? Une fille comme une autre, sans cicatrice, sans cheveux brûlés, sans caractère de cochon et sans fascination incontrôlable pour le feu ? Aurais-je des amis, une mère aimante, peut-être même un petit ami ?

Penser ainsi ne changera rien. Je suis qui je suis, et ceux qui ne m'aime pas, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Mon regard retourne sur un des écrans. Je suis toujours en première place. _Génial_.

* * *

Les heures s'écoulent et je me résigne. Ça ne sert à rien de me faire des espoirs, c'est moi qui vais remporter ce charmant concours. Le prix ? Ma mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Les filles autour de moi sont toutes complètement détendues. Il n'y aura pas de retournement de situation, je suis clairement la favorite des adultes. Ou le contraire, dans ce cas-ci. J'ai une énorme marge d'avance.

Je me demande comment ça se passe, du côté des garçons. Y a-t-il un garçon aussi détesté que moi, dans notre district ? Ou bien y a-t-il réellement de la compétition pour eux ? Parce qu'ici, dès les premières minutes, on savait qui serait choisi.

Mes lèvres sont en sang tellement je les ai mordues et les marques de mes ongles dans mes paumes font une marque rouge, perçant presque la peau. Je suis en colère.

J'ai souvent été en colère, dans ma vie. Je dirais même que c'est une émotion qui me vient plutôt facilement. Mais jamais ainsi. Jamais aussi fort, jamais de façon aussi meurtrière. J'ai déjà cassé des bras, disloqué des mâchoires, écrasé des doigts. J'ai été prise de rage, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Mais ce que je ressens en ce moment… C'est une colère froide, une rage contrôlée. Une rage meurtrière, sans pitié. Sans distinction.

Mon district m'a choisie car il ne m'aime pas. Mais s'il savait à quel point je ne l'aime pas moi-même. S'il savait à quel point j'ai envie de tous les tuer, un par un, dans d'atroces souffrances. Je parierais même qu'ils sont fiers d'eux, de s'être débarrassé de la délinquante numéro un. De la pyromane. Ils n'ont probablement aucun remords de me condamner à mort.

Après tout, je suis un danger. Je suis une psychopathe. Ils ont peur que je mette feu à leur maison, à leurs enfants qui font des cauchemars rien qu'à entendre mon nom. À leur confort, à leur vie. Ils ont tous peur de moi, alors comme ils doivent être heureux, en ce moment. C'était une décision facile à faire, pour eux.

Les écrans s'éteignent brusquement. Je reste assise. Si je me lève, je crois que je sauterais sur la fille la plus proche et que je l'étranglerais. Elles me jettent des coups d'œil timides, de temps en temps. Je garde ma propre expression placide. Pas question de leur montrer que ça m'affecte. Pas question de leur montrer que j'ai peur.

Je n'ai pas peur, de toute façon. Je vais tuer les vingt-trois autres tributs, je vais donner un vrai spectacle, et je vais revenir. Et là, ils auront une vraie raison d'avoir peur de moi. Là, je me laisserai aller. J'aime le feu, après tout. Après ce qu'ils viennent de me faire, j'ai bien le droit de brûler quelques maisons, non ?

Une heure plus tard, les Pacificateurs ouvrent les immenses portes de l'entrepôt. Je me lève lentement. Les filles s'écartent toutes de mon chemin et je me retrouve en début de file alors qu'on retourne devant l'hôtel de justice. Les adultes sont tous là, les mines tristes et coupables. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne me regarde. Ils regardent tous le groupe de garçon qui arrive. Parce que la fille qui a été choisie, ils ne s'en veulent pas. Elle le mérite.

Je le mérite.

Et pourtant… Ce sont eux qui le méritent. Eux qui n'ont pas protesté, eux qui se sont obtempérés sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Eux qui ont déclenché la rébellion. Ce sont eux, les coupables.

Notre hôtesse s'avance et nous fait un sourire étincelant – littéralement – le soleil se reflétant sur ses dents.

– Joyeux Hunger Games ! dit-elle d'une voix extasiée. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! C'est maintenant l'heure de révéler les heureux élus !

Je grince les dents. Heureux. Mais oui, bien sûr. Peut-être dans les districts de carrières, mais ici… Je sais que je suis loin d'être heureuse, pour ma part. Et je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est pareil pour mon partenaire encore inconnu… Ok, c'était vraiment une comparaison de mauvais goût. Un petit ricanement m'échappe.

– Nyx Sommerhearst !

Je lève la tête avec surprise. J'avais disparu dans ma tête, comme ça m'arrive souvent. Tous les yeux sont tournés vers moi et je les retourne d'un regard de défi. Les filles autour de moi reculent de quelques pas, s'enfargeant les unes dans les autres. Puis je prends une grande inspiration, me rendant auprès de Gladys. Elle me fait un sourire radieux et l'envie de la claquer me démange si fort que je commence à lever la main pour passer à l'acte.

Mais heureusement, elle s'éloigne afin d'annoncer le tribut masculin. D'une lenteur presque douloureuse, elle déplie le papier et lève les yeux, traversant l'audience d'un regard inquisiteur. Puis elle prononce enfin le nom.

– Yoel Payne !

Un garçon sort des rangs des dix-huit. À ma grande surprise, c'est Nez crochu, le connard qui m'a traité de pyromane ce matin. Un sourire satisfait s'étale sur mes lèvres. Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec lui. J'ai de la colère à décompresser et il va être mon parfait souffre-douleur.

On se serre la main et je suis heureuse de voir son mouvement de recul dès la poignée échangée. Parfait. Si une armoire à glace comme lui peut me craindre, ce sera aussi le cas des autres tributs.

* * *

Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil de velours rouge avec un long soupir. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me sentais étrangement calme. Le fait d'avoir été choisie n'était pas vraiment une surprise, après tout. Le fait que ma mère ne vienne pas me dire adieu n'en est pas une non plus. Personne ne vient, en fait.

C'est parfait ainsi. Je préfère être seule.

Je trace mes cicatrices du bout des doigts. Si je n'avais pas ce… problème avec le feu, je suis sûre que je ne serais pas dans cette situation. Est-ce ma faute, alors ? Si j'étais capable de mieux me contrôler, si je pouvais paraître normale, si j'étais moins agressive, est-ce que je ferais partie de ces familles qui célèbrent ce soir ?

Si je n'aimais pas le feu, si je fuyais le danger qu'il représente, l'adrénaline qu'il me procure, serais-je saine et sauve, maintenant ?

J'aimerais tant être normale, parfois.

_« À force de jouer avec le feu… On finit par se brûler. »_


	4. Les nouvelles victimes

**WoR** : Hello ! Comme promis, un chapitre tous les dimanches :D Merci infiniment de vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre qui m'ont faîtes chaud au cœur à Zod'A (O.O télépathiiiiie... ~), Palma23, Mister Cox, MonsterMaster, Ever-Lyo, Berteen x, KatnissLjay, SweetyK, Joms77, StElia, Exogeneis, Rouliette et Jadecroft (on adore les romans !) !

**Sorcikator** : Salut à tous! Retrouvons donc ici Malek pour ce deuxième chapitre écrit de ma main. Je tiens à vous dire que je lis le moindre de vos commentaires, et je suis heureux que vous aimiez déjà notre histoire à WoR et moi. Malek plait à certains, d'autres préfèrent Nyx; l'important, c'est que ce soit la fanfiction en elle-même que vous aimiez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME**

_Les nouvelles victimes_

* * *

**Malek Roxen**

Le déplacement entre l'hôtel de ville et la gare est une nouvelle épreuve en soit. Sous la garde attentive d'une poignée de Pacificateurs – je sais que des tributs de chez nous avaient déjà tenté de fuir –, nous avons traversé la moitié du district Huit dans une sinistre ambiance de funérailles. Ils nous ont déjà condamnés, je constate. Est-ce de la culpabilité que je lis sur certains visages ? Sur d'autres, je vois clairement de la colère. Mais l'impressionnant contingent de Pacificateurs que le Capitole a envoyé au Huit suffit à faire tenir tranquille les plus mécontents. Je trouve gonflé de la part de ces gens de regretter notre envois aux Jeux. C'est eux qui ont décidé de m'y envoyer. Et Elisa est un dommage collatéral de leur décision…

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur, qui s'efforce de rester stoïque. Je suis fier d'elle. Avec toutes ces caméras braquées sur nous, fondre en larmes la ferait paraître faible. Et les faibles ne survivent pas aux Hunger Games. Pour la réconforter, je passe la main dans ses cheveux, sans me soucier de cette coiffure dans laquelle Kara a mis tant d'efforts.

Les dernières paroles de mon oncle résonnent dans ma tête. « N'oublie pas qui est l'ennemi ». De sa part, ces mots ne pouvaient que désigner le Capitole. Je regarde à nouveau les gens du Huit, et cette fois, je les vois vraiment tels qu'ils sont. Affaiblis, meurtris, affamés. Par la faute d'un gouvernement cruel qui leur a pris tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Non, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour nous avoir tout deux envoyés à l'abattoir. Dès à présent, je vais concentrer tous mes efforts à haïr les véritables coupables, ceux qui se divertissaient en regardant des enfants mourir à la télévision. Les gens du Capitole.

* * *

Dire que j'ai trouvé le petit salon à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice luxueux. Ce train est un véritable palace à lui seul. Nous sommes accueillis par un tapis moelleux dans l'entrée, mais la stupéfaction de trouver une telle surface est dominée par le soulagement d'échapper un temps aux caméras. Durant la prochaine semaine, de telles occasions ne se représenteront plus très souvent.

À peine la porte du train claque derrière nous que l'engin se met en branle. Persei soupire et nous annonce qu'elle va aller prendre une douche, pour « se débarrasser de l'odeur putride de ce district ». Un bref sursaut de colère me prend, me faisant fermer les poings, mais je me contiens. À la place, j'observe notre hôtesse se dandiner vers un autre wagon dans un froufrou de tissus bruyant. C'est elle qui doit nous aider à survivre ? me dis-je sombrement. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Une pensée me frappe soudain.

Il y a des douches dans le train ?!

À peine Persei disparue qu'Elisa craque. Elle se jette dans mes bras et éclate en sanglots, relâchant toute la pression accumulée.

– Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, j'suis une idiote ! Pardonne-moi !

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Elisa. Ce qui est fait est fait.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais juste…juste…

– T'en fais pas. Ça va aller.

– Oh non, lance une voix plus loin dans le wagon. Ça ne va pas aller. Vous êtes des tributs maintenant, et vous aller participer aux Hunger Games. C'est un fait que vous devrez prendre en compte le plus vite possible.

Un homme se lève d'un fauteuil qui nous fait dos, ce qui explique que nous ne l'aillons pas encore remarqué. Étonnement jeune, il doit être dans la vingtaine mais ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux paraissent le vieillir davantage. Bien habillé, à la fois selon les standards du Capitole ET ceux des districts, son allure est légèrement ternie par une large balafre qui lui parcoure presque verticalement le visage. Une autre scarification, mais d'apparence plus chirurgicale, dessine un petit triangle parfait au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Malgré son sourire, je devine à son regard qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je, méfiant.

– Griffin Erwin, se présente-t-il avec une légère révérence. Vainqueur des vingtièmes Jeux, et un mentor peu chanceux, à ce que je constate.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, même si c'est relativement nouveau. Constatant l'efficacité grandissante des carrières, les Juges ont imaginé le principe des mentors. Un vainqueur de précédentes éditions des Jeux qui prend en charge les nouveaux tributs afin de les guider au mieux. Ils soulagent également le fardeau des sponsors des épaules des hôtes. Selon les règles officielles, il faut un mentor né dans le district sous son tutorat, mais l'unique vainqueur du district Huit, Uub Ven, s'est suicidé quelques années plus tôt. En attendant que tous les districts aient au moins un vainqueur, ceux qui se retrouvent « orphelins » se voient offrir un mentor venu d'un autre endroit.

Maintenant, je crois me souvenir de ce Griffin. Originaire du district Six, il avait particulièrement marqué les esprits par sa redoutable alliance surnommée « la Triade ». Leur victoire sur la meute des carrières a fait leur renommée pour encore plusieurs années à venir.

– Vous nous voyez déjà morts ? dis-je avec un regard mécontent.

– Je n'ai rien dis de cela, se défend-il mollement. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Le repas du soir sera servi dans une heure.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons et s'engage vers une autre partie du train. C'est à ce moment que je réalise enfin que je suis affamé, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le déjeuner. Elisa semble dans le même cas que moi, sans pourtant dire un mot. Mais j'ai appris à déchiffrer lorsqu'elle ne dit rien. En attendant qu'on nous appelle pour le repas, nous décidons de nous asseoir dans ce qui semble être un salon très luxueux. Le fauteuil dans lequel je m'enfonce est plus confortable que mon lit, et je sens que je pourrais y dormir pour de…

J'ouvre les paupières en sentant quelqu'un me secouer doucement mais fermement. Ah, je constate, finalement j'ai dormi sur ce fauteuil. Le stress des dernières heures retombe finalement. L'individu qui m'a réveillé est sobrement vêtu et m'offre un curieux sourire crispé en me désignant la direction qui remonte vers l'avant du train. Ma tentative de communiquer avec lui se heurte à un silence poli et ma sœur hausse des épaules lorsque je croise son regard. Il doit s'agir d'un serviteur affilié au train. Il y a tellement de luxe ici que la présence de larbins ne m'étonne pas.

Le domestique nous guide trois wagons plus loin jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une large table croulant littéralement sous les victuailles. J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction en voyant ce festin, réalisant qu'il n'y a probablement jamais eu autant de nourriture sur la table de mon oncle en l'espace d'une année entière. Persei, vêtue d'une robe vert pomme, nous accueille d'un signe de tête et Griffin se contente de boire son café très noir sans dire un mot. Je regarde Elisa, et nous hochons mutuellement de la tête avant de nous installer bruyamment à nos places assignées. Nous ne tardons pas à nous empiffrer, profitant d'une nourriture si excellente que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Les viandes grillées, les légumes sautées ou marinées, les sauces onctueuses, les pâtes crémeuses; tout cela s'enchaîne et je finis rapidement par en oublier mes bonnes manières à table. C'est alors que les choses dégénèrent.

J'entends un claquement sec, suivit par une plainte stridente de ma sœur. Je me retourne brusquement et lâche mon pilon de poulet de surprise en voyant Elisa se masser la joue, Persei la fixant avec une moue outrée. La main relevée de notre hôtesse me suffit pour comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

– Je vous prierai de vous tenir correctement en ma présence ! s'exclame-t-elle en rougissant de colère sous son maquillage. Vous n'êtes pas des bêtes, franchement.

– Mais…gémit Elisa, au bord des larmes.

Un autre coup part, mais cette fois je me tiens prêt. Je saisis l'avant-bras de Persei au vol avec une vitesse qui la surprend elle-même et maintiens ma prise. Elle tente de se dégager, mais je resserre mon étreinte jusqu'à lui faire pousser à son tour un cri de douleur.

– Levez une nouvelle fois la main sur elle, je siffle entre mes dents, et je vous jure que je vous casse le bras.

– Tu n'oserais pas…commence Persei.

– Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Mon ton catégorique et mon regard sombre suffisent à faire comprendre à Persei que je suis sérieux dans mes menaces. Lorsque je lâche son bras, la femme du Capitole se lève, furieuse, et quitte la pièce en coup de vent. Je soupire de soulagement et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Soudain, un rire sonore éclate. Nous nous tournons vers Griffin, prit d'une véritablement hilarité.

– T'as des couilles, petit, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Depuis le temps que je rêve de voir quelqu'un remettre à sa place cette garce.

Le jeune homme se redresse sur sa chaise et nous fixe tous les deux avec un intérêt renouvelé.

– Vous avez peut-être des chances de survivre, finalement, murmure-t-il à moitié pour lui-même. Dites-moi donc ce que vous savez faire. Soyez totalement honnêtes, surtout ! Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous me cacher vos talents.

Je hoche la tête et décide de lui accorder ma confiance. Il est comme nous, il vient des districts; il a très probablement subit lui-même les traitements que le Capitole nous inflige, et plus même, puisqu'il a participé aux Hunger Games. Je lui parle donc de l'entraînement aux arts martiaux que j'ai subi depuis mon plus jeune âge, en omettant toutefois de citer le nom de mon oncle. Je lui décris mes habiletés au combat à mains nues, au bâton et même mes talents plus douteux au vol à la tire. Ce dernier aveu lui arrache un sourire, et je comprends que ce n'est pas un procédé qui lui est inconnu.

Elisa prend à son tour la parole, et révèle timidement qu'elle sait aisément grimper sur les façades des immeubles du Huit pour y trouver des œufs. Puis elle annonce qu'elle sait se faire petite pour se cacher, mais admet ensuite qu'elle ne sait pas se battre. Griffin nous écoute jusqu'au bout, nous interrompant parfois pour avoir quelques précisions, puis gratte son début de barbe lorsque nous avons terminé.

– Malek, tu as de nombreux atouts dans ta manche. Aucun tribut ne s'imaginera avoir affaire à un combattant efficace en venant t'affronter. Quant à toi Elisa, tes talents te semblent misérables, mais dis-toi que personne ne peut te tuer si personne ne parvient à te mettre la main dessus. Vous êtes déjà plus avantagés que la majorité des tributs que le district Huit a eu depuis vingt-cinq ans.

– Et donc ? demandai-je, empressé de savoir la suite.

– Il vous reste donc à apprendre comment vous trouver des sponsors. Et c'est aussi une part de mon boulot. Vous savez comment fonctionne le système de sponsors ?

Nous le savons tous les deux. Après que les tributs aient été relâchés dans l'arène, ils sont pour l'essentiel laissés à eux-mêmes. Mais les habitants du Capitole ont tendance à prendre en affection certains tributs particulièrement beaux, charismatiques ou doués. En échange d'une somme faramineuse d'argent, les sponsors peuvent envoyer des cadeaux à leur favori, que ce soit un bout de pain ou briquet, voire même des médicaments ou des armes, dans les cas les plus généreux. Bien souvent, les sponsors font pencher la balance dans les Jeux.

Le tout reste d'impressionner suffisamment ces gens pour qu'ils aient envie de payer pour notre victoire. Griffin nous explique qu'il va falloir nous trouver à chacun un « rôle » qui lui correspondra bien et qui saura nous démarquer des vingt-deux autres tributs.

– Déjà toi, Malek, tu as une petite sœur à protéger. C'est le genre de drame dont ces gens raffolent. En jouant bien là-dessus, tu devrais pouvoir t'attirer la sympathie des sponsors. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour le moment…

Il regarde sa montre, un appareil que je n'avais jamais vu en vrai tant il est considéré chez nous comme étant un luxe.

– Les Moissons vont bientôt passer en reprise à la télévision. Nous allons les regarder ensemble.

– Pourquoi ? veut savoir Elisa.

– Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir un premier point de vue sur les tributs que vous allez affronter. Repérer ceux qui ont l'air dangereux, ceux qui pourraient poser problème, les éventuels alliés…les Jeux sont déjà commencés. L'arène n'est que l'ultime étape.

On y est donc. Ma joie devant ce festin gargantuesque qui me laissait pour la première fois complètement repu s'évanouit, remplacée par une sombre détermination.

* * *

Elisa et moi avons accepté de nous nettoyer un peu avant de passer au salon, afin de ne pas envenimer davantage les choses avec Persei. Aussi insupportable soit-elle, notre hôtesse reste un des éléments nécessaires à notre survie, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de trop la mettre en rogne pour cela. Sur l'écran ultramoderne joue l'émission spéciale des Hunger Games, animée par les inséparables frères Ocrux depuis ses débuts. Après les présentations d'usage sur l'édition d'Expiation, les présentateurs enchaînent avec les Moissons, se permettant des commentaires sur chaque tribut.

Dans le district Un, où je constate que des tributs de carrière seront encore de la partie, je vois un véritable colosse aux allures sauvages prendre la place du garçon qui avait été choisi par la population. Il ne prend même pas la peine d'attendre que l'autre descende de l'estrade qu'il le pousse littéralement au sol, bombant le torse sous les applaudissements de la foule. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur celui-là.

Les carrières du Deux sont plus grands et plus costauds que moi, même la fille. Dans le Trois, une adolescente tatouée et au crâne rasée grimpe stoïquement en entendant son nom sortir. La carrière du Quatre rayonne d'une beauté d'exception qui risque de lui attirer pas mal de sponsors.

Je remarque que certaines foules ont des blessés récents. Visiblement, il n'y a pas que dans le Huit que les citoyens ont mal digéré l'annonce de l'Expiation. Mais bien sûr, il n'est aucunement mentionné qu'il y a eu des émeutes. Dans le Six, les Pacificateurs eux-mêmes semblent amochés, et du sang tache leurs armures.

La fille du district Sept ne semble pas trop surprise de son élection. Je remarque qu'elle porte de nombreuses marques de brûlure, peut-être en raison d'un incendie. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle fixe son partenaire de district, me donne la chair de poule. Ce sont des yeux fous, des yeux qui indiquent que leur propriétaire est capable de faire du mal, et peut-être même de tuer. Une autre à surveiller.

J'ai un pincement au cœur lorsque nous voyons notre propre Moisson. Les présentateurs commentent l'action d'Elisa avec approbation, affirmant être heureux de voir que le Huit commence enfin à comprendre le véritable intérêt des Jeux. Au moins, nous offrons la vision d'un couple de tribut relativement neutre, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Les districts passent les uns après les autres, confirmant ma théorie que les délinquants sont les plus choisis par les populations. Le garçon du Dix affiche un sourire de psychopathe tandis que les tributs du Onze manquent de se sauter à la gorge dès l'estrade. Dans quoi nous retrouvons-nous embarqué ?

Le district Douze passe en dernier comme d'habitude. D'abord blasé, je suis surpris de constater que la fille semble aussi normale que je le suis moi, comparés aux dangers publics que nous venons de voir défiler. Les cheveux courts et affichant une allure de garçon manqué, la dénommée Karel Stooke monte sur l'estrade sans afficher la moindre contrariété. Puis, elle se tourne vers le public et fait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle porte les trois doigts du milieu de sa main gauche sur ses lèvres avant de les lever au-dessus d'elle, comme un dernier salut porté à son district. Celui-là même qui a décidé de l'envoyer mourir dans les Jeux. Son partenaire de district passe presque inaperçu tant même les frères Ocrux sont perplexes devant cette réaction inédite.

Alors que l'émission se termine sur l'hymne de Panem, je réalise pleinement une chose. Tous ces jeunes gens, dont certains sont plus jeunes que moi, sont mes ennemis. Et si je veux que moi ou Elisa survive aux Hunger Games, ils devront mourir. Tous autant qu'ils sont. J'ai l'impression soudaine que je vais renvoyer tout le contenu de mon estomac.

* * *

La chambre qu'on m'offre à la taille de notre appartement dans le district Huit. Elle compte la pièce principale avec un lit immense, une salle de bain avec de l'eau courante – chaude, par-dessus le marché – et une penderie contenant un nombre ahurissant de tenues. Que je retrouve un tel confort dans un simple train me choque, mais je ne réussis pas à résister à l'envie d'essayer la douche. Il doit bien y avoir un millier de boutons dans cette cabine. J'essaie une combinaison au hasard, et j'ai la désagréable surprise d'être d'abord aspergé par un violent jet glacé, suivi par un autre brûlant inondé de mousse trop odorante. Lorsque l'eau s'arrête, des jets de vapeur envahissent la douche et sèchent mon corps en moins d'une minute. Quand je sors de là, je me sens plus propre que je ne l'ai jamais été, mais vaguement traumatisé par un tel traitement.

J'enfile ce qui ressemble à un pyjama juste au moment où quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir et tombe sans trop de surprise sur ma sœur en chemise de nuit rose, l'air égarée. Elle me demande timidement si elle peut passer la nuit avec moi. J'acquiesce et la prends dans mes bras pour la rassurer. De toute façon, le lit pourrait contenir presque quatre personnes, et Elisa a clairement besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de familier.

Lorsque j'éteins les lumières d'un simple ordre vocal, je passe un bras protecteur autour d'Elisa et commence à fredonner une douce mélodie à son oreille :

_Brille, brille, petite étoile,_

_Comme un ange tu seras,_

_Rêve, rêve, dans les étoiles,_

_Bien au chaud tu dormiras,_

_Je resterai près de toi, là,_

_Toujours à veiller sur toi, va, _

_Brille, brille petite étoile,_

_Endors-toi je veille sur toi,_

_Brille, brille, petite étoile,_

_Comme un oiseau tu seras,_

_Blotti au creux de mes bras,_

_Comme dans un nid dormira_

_Je resterai près de toi, là,_

_Toujours à veiller sur toi va _

_Brille, brille, petite étoile _

_Endors-toi, je veille sur toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nuit est à toi_

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais je serai toujours là,_

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nui est à toi_

_Endors-toi _

_Petit ange tu sais je serai toujours la _

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nuit est à toi_

_Endors-toi,..._

À quelques reprises, lorsqu'il y a un orage ou qu'elle fait un cauchemar, elle me demande de lui chanter cette berceuse que son père lui fredonnait avant de mourir. Je crois me souvenir que ma mère – ma vraie mère, pas tante Verra – en faisait de même. C'est pour cela que je la connais si bien. Elle s'est gravée définitivement dans ma mémoire.

La chanson a l'effet escompté, car Elisa finit par s'endormir doucement. La fatigue m'emporte également et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je suis le premier à me réveiller, alors que le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Sans déranger Elisa, je me lève et enfile mes vêtements de la veille en ignorant royalement les habits de ma penderie. Je préfère encore porter les vêtements de ma Moisson. En sortant de la chambre, je percute malencontreusement le serviteur que j'avais croisé la veille. Le pauvre homme bascule par en arrière en lâchant la pile de serviette qu'il transportait et va s'écraser contre le mur dans un silence curieux. Je m'approche de lui pour l'aider à se relever, et je fige. Le domestique semble hurler de douleur, mais dans sa bouche grande ouverte, je ne vois que du vide. Il n'a pas de langue !

Un grondement d'horreur s'échappe de mes lèvres et je fuis jusque dans le wagon-restaurant où je trouve Griffin et Persei. Les deux adultes sursautent en me voyant débarquer, mais je ne parviens pas à expliquer ce que j'ai vu. L'homme sans langue choisit ce moment pour arriver, à bout de souffle.

– Mais qu'as-tu fais à ce gamin pour le paniquer ainsi ? lance Persei au domestique d'un ton acerbe.

– Il…je parviens à balbutier. Il n'a…pas de langue !

– Évidemment, répond-elle. C'est un Muet !

– Un quoi ?

– Un Muet. Un criminel du Capitole, condamné à la servitude. On lui a tranché la langue pour le désigner ainsi.

J'en ai le vertige. Un tel acte est au-delà de la simple punition, c'est de la barbarie !

* * *

Vers la fin de l'avant-midi, alors qu'Elisa et moi nous trouvions dans le salon, nous avons la surprise de voir l'extérieur s'assombrir d'un coup. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que nous venons de pénétrer dans un long et très sombre tunnel. Serait-ce…

– Nous y sommes ! s'exclame Persei d'une voix aiguë. Enfin à la maison !

Mon oncle m'a parlé de ces tunnels passant sous les montagnes Rocheuses, seuls accès terrestres vers la capitale de Panem. Les rebelles s'étaient brisés contre ces pics gigantesques comme l'eau sur les rochers. Elisa et moi nous jetons vers les fenêtres, prêts à poser pour la première fois nos yeux sur la cité. Lorsque la lumière du jour revient, nous ne sommes pas déçus.

Le Capitole est une immense ville ultra-moderne nichée dans les montagnes, aux gratte-ciels multicolores et aux monuments semblant défier les lois de la gravité. Malgré ma haine du Capitole et de tout ce qu'il représente, je suis forcé d'admettre que la ville en elle-même est un chef-d'œuvre à la fois technologique et architectural. Mais d'un autre côté, les habitants du Capitole possèdent tout cela, alors que dans le Huit, nos édifices tombent en ruine…

Le train arrive rapidement à la gare, en même temps qu'un autre train de tribut. Je reconnais sur la carlingue le sceau du district Sept. Une foule de gens aussi surexcités que ridicules nous acclament à notre arrivée. Sont-ils donc inconscients qu'ils saluent des jeunes qu'ils vont bientôt voir mourir ? Juste avant de sortir dans cette foule oppressante, Griffin vient nous glisser à l'oreille un dernier conseil :

– Préparez-vous bien, parce que d'ici quelques heures, vous allez subir une épreuve telle que vous allez souhaiter vous rendre directement dans l'arène.

Que veut-il dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être pire qu'une arène où nous devrons lutter à mort contre d'autres enfants ?

_« Tuer ou être tué. Dès à présent, ils ne sont plus des humains, mais des proies ou des prédateurs. »_


	5. La réalisation

**WoR : **Salut chers lecteurs ! :D On continue l'aventure avec Nyx ici, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira assez pour valoir l'attente d'une semaine ^^' Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs qui nous font hyper plaisir en laissant leur petite trace ici, et c'est nommer MonsterMaster, Nadjia _(pour le moment, on s'en tient à Nyx et Malek, mais qui sait peut-être qu'on va montrer d'autres PDV plus tard ^^)_, Leorette, Ljay, Ever-Lyo, Zod'a, Palma23, StElia, Mister Cox et MissLizy !**  
**

**Sorcikator : ***Prend une voix de présentateur télé* Bonsoooiiir Panem! Heureux de vous revoir pour ce tout nouveau chapitre de la toute première Expiation!  
Bon, je me la ferme. Vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés, même si beaucoup préfèrent Nyx à Malek. Enfin, je ne vous en veux pas, c'est vrai qu'elle est attachante. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, mais j'ai entrepris de répondre aux lecteurs qui posaient des questions via le MP de WoR. Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur le site, je me ferai un devoir de vous répondre dans la prochaine note d'auteur. J'aime interagir avec mes lecteurs.  
Sur ce, passons au chapitre! Elle est farouche, elle a un caractère de chien, mais on l'aime quand même, voici Nyx Sommerhearst! Pop-corn.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME**

_La réalisation_

* * *

**Nyx Sommerhearst**

– Tu veux mon autographe, Nez crochu ?

Mon partenaire de district me lance un regard mauvais et se renfrogne dans son siège.

– J'ai un nom, tu sauras.

– Absolument. Nez crochu.

Il se redresse brusquement, prêt à me sauter à la gorge. Je souris doucement et lui fais signe de l'index de s'essayer, pour voir. L'hôtesse lève les mains avec un énorme soupir.

– Ça suffit les enfants. Calmez-vous, on n'est même pas arrivés au train.

– Mais Gladys… dis-je d'une voix faussement plaintive. C'est lui qui me regardait comme si j'étais une bête de cirque ! Il a un problème si c'est moi qu'il regarde ainsi plutôt que vous, non ? Parce qu'avec votre corps si horriblement déformé… Enfin, je dis juste, quoi…

– Pardon ? s'exclame-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le véhicule choisit ce moment importun pour s'immobiliser et j'ouvre immédiatement la porte de mon côté, sortant à toute vitesse. Je suis vraiment incapable de me la fermer, il semblerait. Me mettre machin au nez crochu à dos, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais avoir Gladys comme ennemie, ce n'est pas le plus intelligent que je puisse faire. Je n'y peux rien. Je me sens tellement énervée par toute cette situation que je suis incapable de fermer ma grande gueule.

On traverse la foule de caméras, les Pacificateurs nous encadrant avec fermeté. Nez crochu semble un peu étourdi par toute cette attention, mais habituée comme je le suis à ce que le regard des gens soit sur moi, je me contente d'afficher un sourire semi-satisfait.

– Tu sauras qu'avoir une taille fine est très à la mode au Capitole, me murmure Gladys d'une voix acide.

Je me tourne vers elle et force sur mon visage une moue désolée.

– Oui, j'en ai trop dit. Je suis si… mal éduquée, vous voyez… Il faut me pardonner mes mauvaises manières.

– Bien sûr, ma chérie. Je ne t'en veux pas. Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, à partir de maintenant. Tous les yeux seront sur toi.

Je hoche la tête. Nez crochu me lance un nouveau regard mauvais, probablement jaloux que je me sois déjà réconciliée avec Gladys. Je lui tire la langue et grimpe les marches du train, lui claquant la porte au nez. L'hôtesse me lance un coup d'œil désapprobateur, mais elle n'arrive pas à cacher son sourire amusé.

J'observe le train avec une admiration largement teintée de dégoût. Les meubles luxueux qui dégoulinent d'une richesse si peu méritée, une richesse atteinte par l'esclavagisme et la torture – psychologie autant que physique. Ils disent offrir aux tributs le confort et la beauté avant leur mort, comme un dernier cadeau, mais c'est en fait une autre façon de nous abaisser. De nous montrer à quel point ils sont plus forts, à quel point nous ne sommes que des objets pour eux.

Gladys nous fait la visite, s'arrêtant devant nos chambres respectives. Avec une inclinaison de la tête polie, elle nous laisse là, nous rappelant que le repas est pour bientôt. Nez crochu se précipite dans sa chambre, claquant bruyamment la porte. J'ouvre tranquillement la mienne, pas particulièrement pressée de découvrir mes quartiers. Ils sont tels que je les imaginais; grotesquement grands et confortables. J'ai même droit à ma propre salle de bain remplie de produits de beauté inutiles. Tout ce traitement de faveur me met en rogne, car il ne fait que me rappeler que je suis maintenant une tribut. S'ils croient que je vais profiter de cette abondance, ils se trompent. Enfin, presque. Je ne dirais pas non à la nourriture, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces avant les Jeux.

Je trouve une tenue noire toute simple dans l'armoire et l'enfile, soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée de ma robe encombrante. Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'allais paraître dangereuse. Et dangereuse je suis.

Puis je quitte la pièce pour me rendre au salon, qui fait aussi office de salle à manger. Il n'y a personne d'autre et je m'assieds dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils moelleux avec un sourire satisfait. Aussitôt, je me raidis. Les gens du Capitole ont tous ce confort, chez eux. Ils ont des fauteuils rembourrés, des œuvres d'art, des couvertures neuves, des oreillers de plume… Ils ont tant, et nous n'avons rien.

Je serre les poings avec colère et regarde le paysage défiler, perdue dans mes pensées haineuses. Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que je suis enragée contre… tout le monde. Ma mère, les gens de mon district, les gens du Capitole, Gladys, Nez crochu, mes futurs compétiteurs que je ne connais même pas encore… Je déteste tout le monde, peu importe qui ils sont, peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait ou n'ont pas fait. Car la situation est telle; je suis une tribut des vingt-cinquièmes Hunger Games, un jeu qui ne devrait tout simplement pas exister. Une punition désuète et qui n'a jamais vraiment eu de sens.

Mes mains me démangent et je sors mon briquet pour me calmer les nerfs. C'est mon rituel. Prendre de grandes inspirations, les yeux fermés, et enclencher la roulette du briquet en continu jusqu'à ce que je me sente à nouveau sereine. Peut-être que ça me fait paraître folle aux yeux des autres, mais ma réputation me préoccupe peu.

– Tu fais une crise là ?

Je me retourne d'un bond, remettant mon briquet dans ma poche. Derrière moi se tient le mentor de notre district, Deniel Hollins. Je ne le connais que de vue, mais je me souviens de ses Jeux. Le Capitole ne le repasse pas souvent à l'écran, car il était le genre de tribut prêt à perdre un bras pour ses alliés, comme le témoigne le truc métallique bleu et gris qui lui fait office de bras gauche. Ses Jeux ont fini avec lui et son allié d'un autre district comme derniers survivants. Et son allié s'est tué. Disons que ce n'était pas un moment glorieux pour les Hunger Games. Il n'est pas non plus un vainqueur particulièrement favorisé dans le Capitole, mais c'est tout le contraire dans les districts.

Deniel est dans la trentaine maintenant, mais il avait dix-huit ans lors de ses Jeux, les treizièmes. Il a une carrure d'armoire à glace et c'est probablement ce qui l'a beaucoup aidé dans l'arène, car il ne savait se servir d'aucune arme. Mais j'imagine que la chance est pour beaucoup, afin de gagner. _Et puisse le sort vous être favorable_… n'est-ce pas ?

– Hé ho !

Une main s'agite devant mes yeux et je relève la tête brusquement, lui lançant un regard noir.

– Quoi ?!

Il lève un sourcil et croise les bras, me regardant avec un petit sourire moqueur.

– Sérieusement, tu vas me parler comme ça ? Je te ferais remarquer que si tu n'as pas mon soutien, ça ne va pas être à ton avantage…

Je ricane un peu et son sourcil se lève encore plus.

– Quelque chose de drôle ?

– Quelqu'un qui est prêt à perdre un bras pour son allié n'abandonnera pas ses protégés à leur sort, dis-je en lui retournant le sourire moqueur.

Mais aussitôt que les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, je les regrette. Il baisse les yeux et son expression se fait sombre. Géniale idée que de lui rappeler les mauvais souvenirs des Jeux, Nyx. J'ai vraiment un talent inné pour blesser les gens. Mon sourire s'efface immédiatement de mon visage et je tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser, mais aucun son ne sort. Je n'ai jamais été capable de demander pardon, le faire est d'avouer que j'ai tort, et avouer que j'ai tort est… que la personne que je suis soit… erronée. Que mes fautes me rendent mauvaise, vilaine. Que je ne sois pas une personne digne de… vivre.

Je fronce les sourcils, frustrée d'avoir à nouveau eu à m'inspecter intérieurement. Ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût, aujourd'hui. Habituellement, je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que je dis ou fais. Je suis moi, c'est tout.

– Tu as un point, dit-il finalement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai envie de détourner la tête, de casser le contact. Il me fait penser à mon père, qui me regardait de la même façon quand je faisais un mauvais coup, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Mon père aussi était dans la trentaine, quand il est mort. Il était grand, et fort, et souriant, et si, si... rassurant. Il sentait bon le bois et la sueur, et sa voix était grave et forte, mais ses gestes doux et affectueux.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et les essuie rageusement, mais je peux bien voir qu'elles n'ont pas échappées à Deniel. Ses traits se radoucissent considérablement – je déteste qu'on prenne pitié de moi – et il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil en face du mien, me faisant signe de me rasseoir.

– Je connaissais ton père, tu sais ?

J'ai un sursaut de surprise. S'était-il rendu compte que je pensais à mon père ? Je reste silencieuse, croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse. Pas question qu'il ne réalise l'impact qu'il a sur moi. Il est une des rares personnes – bon, disons le carrément, il est le seul – qui me traite comme si je suis une innocente jeune fille. Qui me traite comme si j'étais normale. Comme si j'étais une gamine immature qui a eu l'horrible expérience de perdre son père quand elle était petite, et qui se retrouve maintenant choisie comme tribut. Dans un sens, c'est bien ce que je suis, mais… Mais les gens ne voient que mes brûlures quand ils me regardent, habituellement. Comme moi, d'ailleurs.

Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai entendu parler de mon père. En particulier parce que mère pensait qu'en me faisant oublier son existence, je redeviendrais normale. Pendant quelque temps, elle me privait même de nourriture un jour complet chaque fois que je le mentionnais. Que de bons souvenirs.

– C'était un homme bon. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler à la coupe de bois, il supervisait toutes les opérations. Il était adoré par tout le monde. C'était un peu mon idole, en fait.

Je reste silencieuse, mais les questions me brûlent le bout de la langue. Comment était-il au travail ? Avait-il beaucoup d'amis ? Parlait-il souvent de sa famille, de moi ? Aimait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Qui était-il, mon père ?

– Quand j'ai été tiré au sort, il est venu me voir. Il allait voir les enfants choisis chaque année. Pour leur donner du courage, j'imagine. Ses paroles sont restées gravées dans ma tête tout le long de mes Jeux.

– Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? réussis-je finalement à dire.

– Pour t'expliquer que peu importe à quel point tu es désagréable, à quel point tu me rejettes, je vais tout faire pour t'aider. Parce que, même si je sais que ton père ne me faisait pas un traitement de faveur, qu'il était simplement gentil comme ça, j'ai l'impression que j'ai une dette envers lui. Alors que je vais t'aider à gagner, parce que c'est ce qu'il m'aurait demandé. Compris ?

Je hoche la tête lentement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

– Parfait. Et pour accomplir cela, j'ai besoin que tu sois aussi honnête que possible avec moi. J'ai besoin de savoir tes forces et faiblesses, qu'on fasse un plan efficace pour te sortir de ce merdier.

– Et mon partenaire de district, tu ne vas pas l'aider ?

Il a un petit rire.

– Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris qu'il vaut mieux que je m'occupe principalement d'un seul tribut plutôt que des deux, car seul un peut ressortir vivant. Je vote pour toi.

– Pour mon père ?

– Parce que je connais ta réputation. Tu as plus de chance de gagner, tu es plus forte. Mentalement.

– Si tu le dis, répondis-je en haussant les épaules dans un masque d'indifférence.

– Je le dis, confirme-t-il avec un sourire connaisseur, comme s'il sait exactement ce que je pense. Alors, tes forces ?

– Je sais me battre et je supporte bien les blessures.

Une autre solution proposée par un Pacificateur à ma mère, afin de me débarrasser de ma passion du feu, était de me montrer une flamme, puis de me frapper aux endroits les plus douloureux possible. Pour que j'adopte une réaction de peur face au feu. Cela compose aussi de charmants souvenirs de moments passés avec ma mère. Mais grâce à cela, j'ai maintenant une grande résistance à la douleur. J'imagine que le fait de me brûler régulièrement peut aussi aider.

– Te battre comment ?

– Corps à corps. Coups de poings, de pieds. Je n'ai pas appris un sport en particulier, mais j'ai ça dans le corps plutôt instinctivement.

– Je vois. Autre chose ?

– Je grimpe facilement aux arbres…

– Oui, c'est bien d'être capable d'escalader. Et tes points faibles ?

– Aucun.

Il me lance un regard pointu et je me renfrogne dans mon siège.

– Quoi, tu ne trouves pas que je suis parfaite comme je suis et tout le gnangnan que les parents répètent à leurs enfants ?

– Un peu de sérieux s'il te plaît. On discutera de ta perfection une autre fois, veux-tu ?

– Bon, alors… J'ai peut-être un petit problème avec l'autorité… et avec les gens en général…

– Oui, tu ne me surprends pas trop là-dessus.

Je suis lance un regard noir.

– Autre chose ?

– J'ai… hum… Un petit problème avec… le feu, dis-je d'une voix minuscule.

– Quel genre de problème ?

– Tu dois bien le savoir, non ? C'est à cause de ça que je me retrouve assise en face de toi !

– Ta pyromanie, tu veux dire ?

– Je suis pas pyromane ! J'ai juste… une petite fascination pour le feu…. C'est tout…

C'est vrai, en plus. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas pyromane, je ne suis pas malade. Je peux le contrôler, ce n'est pas un énorme problème. Je ne suis pas dangereuse pour moi ou les autres à cause de cela. Je… Je ne suis pas… pyromane. Pas du tout.

Deniel me regarde longuement en silence, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'il va faire avec moi. J'agrippe les appuis du fauteuil si fort que mes jointures en deviennent blanches. Tout ce que je veux, c'est d'aller me réfugier dans la chambre qui m'a été assignée et ne plus en sortir de toute la soirée. Je déteste son regard perçant qui semble sonder au plus profond de mon âme. Je veux juste… qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Pas maintenant, plus jamais. Durant les Jeux, tous les yeux seront sur moi, en tout temps. Et si je les gagne, ils le seront pour le restant de mes jours. Quelle vision agréable.

Deniel soupire longuement.

– Je veux te croire, Nyx. Vraiment. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu as ça sous contrôle.

– C'est sous contrôle, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il hoche la tête et croise les doigts – un mélange de peau humaine et de plastique donnant une étrange vision, – les yeux dans le vide.

– Ok, dit-il finalement. On va se concentrer sur le défilé en premier. La stratégie des entraînements viendra une fois qu'on aura une idée de ce que le public pense de toi.

– Quoi, pas de conseil ?

– Si, reste toi-même. Ta personnalité même intimide les gens, on va garder ce point de toi. Ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te faire paraître faible devant les autres tributs et mentors, ton apparence elle-même le trahirait. Fais la dure à cuir.

– Ça, je sais faire, répondis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

– J'en ai bien l'impression, oui, mademoiselle J'ai-brûlé-la-moitié-d'une-forêt-mais-j'ai-juste-une-petite-fascination-avec-le-feu.

– C'est pas vrai en plus, me renfrognai-je.

– Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

– J'ai brûlé les trois quarts de la forêt, dis-je en tirant la langue.

Il soupire, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Je me lève lentement et lui fais une petite courbette.

– C'est bon ? L'entrevue est finie, monsieur Je-trouve-des-noms-débiles-parce-que-j'ai-rien-de-mieux-à-faire ?

Un petit rire lui échappe et il me fait signe que je peux me retirer. Avec soulagement, je quitte la pièce. Je sais qu'il veut mon bien, je peux le sentir, aussi étrange que ça le soit. En même temps, il me fait un peu peur. Je comprends qu'il aimait beaucoup mon père, mais ça n'a jamais empêché les gens d'avoir des préjugés envers moi avant. Alors pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas ? Pourquoi me traite-t-il comme si j'étais parfaitement normale ? Ou plutôt, comme si ça ne le dérange pas, que je sois différente.

Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce qui me dérange, pas vraiment. C'est plutôt… Je n'aime pas recevoir de l'aide. Je suis habituée à me débrouiller toute seule, cela a toujours été ainsi. Il n'y avait personne pour arrêter les punitions parfois cruelles de ma mère. Il n'y avait personne pour empêcher les imbéciles qui me tabassaient dans les fonds de ruelles. Il n'y avait personne pour me défendre quand je recevais une insulte. J'ai appris à prendre les choses en main et à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors maintenant, avec Deniel qui me conseille, qui me dit quoi faire… Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout.

Mais je sais que j'ai besoin de lui. Les Jeux sont au-dessus de mes habiletés. Ce n'est plus les petites bagarres d'enfants. Ce sont les Hunger Games, les Juges, le Capitole, la télévision, le carnage, les massacres… Je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule. Pas cette fois.

La réalisation me tombe enfin dessus. Lentement, je me laisse glisser au sol, en plein milieu de l'étroit corridor, et appuie mon dos à l'une des parois. Ballotée par le train, je ferme les yeux et serre les poings, retenant mes larmes tant bien que mal. Je suis Nyx Sommerhearst, je ne pleure pas.

Cette conversation avec Deniel, être dans le train, devoir plaire à Gladys, être contente de faire peur à Nez crochu… Je vais être dans les Hunger Games. Je vais peut-être mourir dans quelques jours. Je vais devoir me battre à mort, je vais devoir survivre dans un environnement hostile, je vais devoir… plaire aux gens. Je vais…

Je vais peut-être mourir.

J'ai eu un temps dans ma vie où je pensais vouloir mourir. Rien n'avait d'intérêt – et cela n'a pas vraiment changé depuis. Je me sentais vide, comme si je ne ressentais plus rien. Pas d'émotion, pas de douleur, pas d'espoir. Rien. Je me suis demandée si souvent pourquoi je continuais à vivre, pourquoi je continuais à me battre dans cette vie de merde qui ne s'améliorerait jamais. Mais en fin de compte… Je préfère la vie pleine de souffrance que la mort, qui n'est que le néant, l'inexistence.

Remontant mes genoux sous mon menton, je me berce doucement, les yeux toujours obstinément secs. J'ai peur. J'ai souvent eu peur, petite, mais ça ne m'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur si souvent que je croyais avoir dompté cette sensation. Mais ce que je ressens en ce moment… J'ai… réellement…

J'ai peur de mourir.

– Nyx ?

Je me lève d'un bond et Gladys me regarde avec surprise. Je suis soulagée que ce soit elle qui m'ait trouvée dans cet état plutôt que Nez crochu et j'en témoigne par un long soupir.

– Ça va ma chérie ?

– C'est rien, juste le stress de la situation, dis-je doucement, encore secouée de ma soudaine crise d'angoisse.

Elle sourit et m'attrape la main.

– Un bon repas devrait te remonter le moral ! me dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je hoche la tête, forçant un sourire sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'estomac noué et j'ai l'impression que je risque de vomir rien qu'à la vue de nourriture, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de manquer des repas. Prenant une grande inspiration, je suis l'hôtesse et nous entrons dans la pièce que j'ai quittée il y a quelques minutes à peine.

– De retour déjà ? dit Deniel avec un sourire moqueur.

– Que puis-je dire… Tu me manquais, rétorquai-je me m'asseyant à table.

– Je suis touché, répond-t-il en se plaçant en face de moi.

Gladys prend place à ma gauche, marmonnant que Yoel est en retard. Pour un moment, je me demande de qui elle parle avant de me souvenir que c'est le nom de Nez crochu. Peu importe, je préfère dire Nez crochu. Ça me permet de le garder émotionnellement distant, si je ne connais ni son nom, ni sa vie. Moins j'en apprends, moins j'aurai de scrupule à le tuer. Quoique, de ce que j'ai vu de lui, je ne crois pas que le connaître changerait grand-chose.

Il arrive enfin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et les servants amènent la nourriture sur la table. C'est un véritable festin et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir en profiter, mes nerfs m'empêchant de goûter quoi que ce soit. Je force bouchée après bouchée avec une grimace et Deniel me lance un regard inquiet. Nez crochu, de son côté, dévore tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, le regard désapprobateur de Gladys suivant ses moindres mouvements.

Nous mangeons tous dans un lourd silence, l'hôtesse se permettant quelques commentaires inintéressants çà et là. C'est à mon grand soulagement que le repas finit et je me lève d'un bond, ma chaise raclant le sol et m'attirant le regard mécontent de Gladys.

– Nyx, reste. C'est bientôt l'heure des moissons.

Avec un soupir de regret, je me laisse retomber sur ma chaise et Nez crochu me lance un regard satisfait. Avec un clin d'œil, je ramasse l'une des bougies sur la table, l'approchant brusquement de son visage, et il a un mouvement de recul.

– Quoi, t'as peur d'une pauvre petite bougie ? Bouhouhou, c'est dangereux les bougies !

– La ferme ! s'exclame-t-il.

– Nyx, ça suffit, nous coupe Deniel avec un regard appuyé.

– Je faisais juste m'amuser, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

– Trouve d'autres façons de t'amuser, alors.

– Compris, monsieur le mentor.

– Quoi, pas de nom inventé ?

– J'étais à court d'imagination.

Gladys se lève d'un coup et se précipite devant la télévision.

– Ça va commencer ! s'exclame-t-elle avec excitation.

Je lui jette un regard de dégoût. Il n'y a vraiment qu'une personne du Capitole pour s'amuser à voir des enfants tout tremblants monter sur une scène avec leur mort prochaine annoncée. Nous suivons du moins tous son mouvement.

Je regarde les Moissons avec intérêt. Les tributs du district Un et Deux sont bien sûr des volontaires – qu'on appelle les carrières. Ça ne fait que quelques années qu'ils apparaissent. Des jeunes entraînés depuis leur plus tendre enfance afin de gagner les Jeux. Ils sont forts. Si je voulais des alliés, ils seraient idéaux. La fille du Quatre est aussi une volontaire, mais son partenaire est un moissonné qui semble être un délinquant, de par son allure.

Je remarque beaucoup de blessés dans la foule de certains districts, et avec colère je réalise que les autres se sont révoltés, eux. Alors que notre district est resté tout sage et gentil, il y en a qui ont essayé de changer les choses, d'agir. Encore une fois, une vague de dégoût me parcourt envers mon district. Comme j'aimerais être du Six ou du Huit, là où les choses ont eu l'air de barder le plus. Au moins, je pourrais être fière d'où je viens, même si ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

Je regarde d'ailleurs avec intérêt les deux tributs du Huit, comprenant que ce sont des frères et sœurs. Quelle idiote, cette fillette qui vient de se porter volontaire ! Son frère a l'air entièrement d'accord avec moi.

Il y a d'autres tributs d'autres tributs intéressants. La fille du Neuf qui semble parfaitement calme, et le type du Dix qui sourit comme un maniaque. Je suis intéressée de voir que les tributs du Onze semblent se détester encore plus que moi et Nez crochu. Puis c'est finalement le dernier district. La fille fait un drôle de signe à son district, alors qu'elle est devant les caméras, et je la regarde avec incompréhension.

– C'est pour dire adieu à son district, explique Deniel doucement. Un signe de solidarité.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle fait ce signe au district qui vient de la choisir pour être tribut ? Immédiatement, elle me déplaît. Elle doit se croire si sage, si supérieure. On verra bien si elle est toujours pleine de bonté rendue dans l'arène. Ce genre de personne, qui se donne le front de la bienveillance et de la gentillesse, m'énerve profondément.

– Bon, allez donc vous coucher, dit Deniel en se levant. Vous avez une grosse journée demain. On reparlera des autres tributs après le défilé.

Je hoche la tête et quitte immédiatement la pièce, rejouant les Moissons dans ma tête. Qui d'entre eux devrai-je tuer ? Qui d'entre eux tentera de me tuer, moi ? Lesquels sont dangereux, lesquels sont des alliés potentiels…

Je suis incapable de m'endormir, me tournant et retournant dans mon lit. Trop anxieuse, trop en colère, trop perdue. Quand nous arrivons au Capitole, je n'ai pas dormi une seule seconde et je suis d'une humeur exécrable. Celui qui me marchera sur les pieds…

_« Les blessures se cicatrisent, mais les cicatrices continuent de grandir avec nous. »_


	6. L'entrée des vaincus

WoR : Salut salut ! Tout d'abord, un grand, énorme, gigantesque MERCI pour vos reviews à Zod'a, Rouliette (et non, on n'a pas encore décidé le vainqueur ^^), Ljay Odair, Palma23, stElia, MonsterMaster, Mister Cox, gabiiie, et Ever-Lyo ! Ensuite, j'ai la triste tâche de vous annoncez que ce chapitre est le dernier en réserve que nous ayons. Le prochain devant être écrit par moi, il va probablement falloir attendre la fin de mes cours (dans 3 semaines) avant que je n'ai le temps de l'écrire. Croyez-moi, je suis aussi déprimée que vous par cela... :'(... Bref... Bonne lecture de ce magnifique chapitre de Sorcikator ! :D

Sorcikator : À nouveau de retour avec Malek, avec un élément représentatif des Hunger Games, la parade…À part ça, je vais me permettre un peu de pub : j'ai commencé à posté sur ce site une fanfiction sur Skyrim intitulée «Un goût de vengeance». Je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'œil… peut-être parce que ça me ferait plaisir? Vous pouvez me trouver dans les auteurs favoris de WoR (et oui, j'ai maintenant un compte sur FFnet!).

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME**

_L'entrée des vaincus_

* * *

**Malek Roxen**

Cette fois, je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur tandis que cette maudite cire arrache un peu plus de ma pilosité. On m'a dit que les gens du Capitole payaient pour subir une épilation complète. Mais comment peut-on mettre de l'argent sur une telle torture ? Personne au Huit n'y aurait songé.

-Allons, me susurre la femme obèse coupable de ma douleur. Un grand garçon comme toi ne devrait pas pleurnicher pour si peu.

Je ravale l'insulte qui me monte à la gorge et me contente de lui jeter un regard haineux qui la convainc de me lâcher avec ce genre de remarque. Il me semble toutefois que la bande de cire suivante est arrachée avec un peu plus d'agressivité.

Elisa et moi avons été séparés peu après notre arrivé dans ce « centre de beauté » où tous les tributs ont été soi-disant conduits. Je n'ai entraperçu en chemin que les tributs du Sept, avec ce garçon maussade au nez proéminent et cette fille brûlée qui paraissait sur le bord de mordre. Mais je ne suis pas si pressé que cela d'avoir des interactions avec les vingt-deux autres sacrifiés de l'Expiation.

Quand Griffin m'a expliqué que nous serions préparés pour la parade d'ouverture, je m'attendais à essayer des costumes ridicules et me faire barbouiller de maquillage. Comme j'avais tort à ce moment-là. Sous bonne escorte de Pacificateurs, ma sœur et moi avons été conduits jusqu'à cette salle empestant le parfum où nous avons été séparés l'un de l'autre. Puis, mes gardes m'ont abandonné entre les mains de ces trois psychopathes qui composent mon équipe de préparation. Pendant des heures, j'ai été débarrassé du moindre de mes poils – j'ai faillis croire que mes cheveux allaient y passer aussi –, puis nettoyer si en profondeur que ma peau déjà endolorie semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux, avant d'être badigeonné de crème malodorante. Mon mentor avait raison; tant qu'à subir ce traitement, j'aurais préféré être balancé tout de suite dans l'arène. Je ne me suis pas gêné d'arroser mes préparateurs d'insultes colorées, chaque fois qu'ils se permettaient un commentaire sur ma personne ou qu'ils paraissaient m'arracher une partie de mon épiderme.

« Trop maigre, comment voulez-vous travailler ainsi ? »

« Ces cheveux ! Tu ne les brosses donc jamais ? »

« Qu'as-tu fais à tes pieds ? Ils ont tellement de corne que je suis surprise que tu portes encore des chaussures ! »

Et cela continue. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis le train, et mon estomac commence à me le signaler. Heureusement que je suis habitué à la famine.

Pour tenter d'ignorer mon inconfort, je repense à chez moi. Le Capitole est magnifique, c'est vrai, avec un air pur, un ciel bleu très visible et une architecture moderne bien entretenue. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, en tant que tribut des Hunger Games, je serais prêt à échanger tout ce que peut m'offrir le Capitole pour revoir mon district Huit adoré. Malgré la pollution suffocante, la misère crasse et le danger permanent des gangs, c'est ma maison, et au fond, j'y étais heureux. Mon oncle me manque. Mes cousins me manquent, Kara aussi. Pourquoi n'est-ce que maintenant que je réalise tout ce que je viens de perdre ?

La séance de torture semble enfin prendre fin lorsque les trois folles me font me tenir debout, nu comme un ver, afin de me faire passer une dernière inspection, des fois qu'il resterait un poil survivant. Je vois soudain un peignoir se glisser dans mon champ de vision, tenu par une main fine parfaitement manucurée. Je lève le regard pour croiser des yeux en amande perçants qui n'appartiennent pas à aucun de mes préparateurs. La nouvelle venue affiche une allure incongrue, malgré son apparence évidente à la citoyenneté du Capitole. Femme asiatique aux courts cheveux violets, elle portait une robe à paillettes sans manche ornée d'un long dragon brodé qui paraît se mouvoir et respirer à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle paraît presque sobre, à côté des préparatrices dégoulinantes de mauvais goût vestimentaire. À dire vrai, elle aurait pu passer pour une des stylistes du district Huit, notre classe riche.

Une vague gêne me monte aux joues à l'idée d'être nu devant cette femme, peut-être justement parce qu'elle me semble « normale ». Je me saisis du peignoir et l'enfile rapidement, tandis que la nouvelle venue se présente :

– Je suis Gliese Allardyce, la styliste attitrée pour le district Huit. Et voici Johachim, mon stagiaire.

L'intéressé, un jeune homme noir que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici, se tient un peu en retrait derrière la styliste, un calepin de notes entre les mains. Je remarque que lui aussi arbore un style relativement neutre par rapport aux critères du Capitole, ce qui est perturbant pour moi. Il m'est plus difficile d'haïr quelqu'un s'il ressemble aux gens de chez moi. Et cette femme, cette Gliese, malgré son accent du Capitole, n'a rien de ridicule ou de grotesque.

Il n'est pas si rare, je crois, qu'un seul styliste prenne en charge les deux tributs d'un même district. Je n'ai vu que deux présentations des Hunger Games dans le passé, et ce n'était pas la partie qui m'intéressait le plus; mais il me semble avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas de règles strictes là-dessus.

– Alors, je demande cyniquement, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour la parade ? Pelote d'épingles ou outils de couture ?

Je viens ainsi de citer les costumes des deux parades précédentes. À ma grande surprise, Gliese éclate de rire et fait signe aux préparatrices de partir avant de me conduire dans une sorte de salon privé grand comme notre appartement dans le Huit. Elisa s'y trouve déjà, vêtue d'un peignoir blanc molletonné et ses cheveux encore humide pendant sur ses épaules. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et dépose un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle a dû subir un traitement au moins équivalent au mien.

– Mes récents prédécesseurs ont vaguement tenté de varier le concept du Huit, admit Gliese en s'asseyant sur un canapé face à nous. Avec les résultats désastreux que vous connaissez.

Le principe de la parade d'ouverture – aussi simplement appelée défilé – était de faire parader les tributs de chaque district dans le Capitole, costumés de façon à rappeler l'industrie de leur district d'origine. Pour nous du Huit, le district des textiles, nous sommes plus chanceux que la moyenne, en général. Autant les résultats peuvent être atroces, notre proximité avec le domaine de la mode fait que nous avons parfois la chance de tomber sur un styliste pas trop cinglé et un costume qui attire le regard des sponsors.

– Moi, j'ai une vision un peu différente, m'affirme-t-elle. S'éloigner du principe des étoffes est ridicule, parce que nous n'avons pas encore gratté la surface de ce potentiel.

– Vous êtes consciente que l'essentiel de la mode du Capitole est atrocement hideuse aux yeux du district Huit ?

J'entends Elisa à côté de moi pousser une exclamation de surprise que j'ignore. Insulter le Capitole devant un membre de cette population peut être risqué, mais les mots sont sortis tous seuls. C'est ce moment que choisit un Muet pour entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau de sandwichs au rosbif, et je choisis, contre toutes logiques, de revenir à l'attaque.

– La vie est belle, ici, non ? De la nourriture en abondance, toutes les dernières technologies que vos labos peuvent créer…et assez de temps libre pour s'inquiéter sur le potentiel de production de costumes des divers textiles. Êtes-vous déjà allé dans le district Huit?

– Je…non, balbutie Gliese.

– Chez nous, crever de faim est notre quotidien, et se tuer à la tâche n'est pas une façon de parler. Nous suffoquons sous la pollution des usines qui produisent tous ces beaux tissus que vous utilisez et nous devons porter des guenilles usagées parce que c'est tout ce que nous avons les moyens d'avoir.

Je me lève d'un bond, faisant sursauter Gliese et Johachim. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que les Pacificateurs sont soudainement sur le pied de guerre.

– Vous n'êtes pas mon amie, j'affirme d'un ton ferme. Alors faîtes votre boulot et venez-en aux faits.

Visiblement, ma tirade a bouleversé la styliste et son stagiaire. Après avoir assurée les Pacificateurs qu'elle ne se trouve pas en danger, elle me demande si je veux qu'on continue comme si rien ne s'est passé, allant droit dans le vif du sujet comme je l'ai demandé. Je hoche la tête et me rassois, attendant la suite.

Gliese nous explique brièvement son idée de projet, basée sur une série de bande dessinée de son enfance. Je suis surpris de constater que le Capitole possède les mêmes bandes dessinées que chez nous, appelées « mangas ». Dans les quelques écoles du Huit, les ouvrages usées servent de véritables monnaies d'échange entre les écoliers. Je suppose que dans la capitale, ils ont des exemplaires fraîchement sortis des usines du Sept.

La styliste nous conduit, après son discours, dans son atelier personnel, dans une aile attitrée du bâtiment. Elle pousse la porte ornée d'un « 8 » et nous fait entrer dans une pièce comportant des odeurs relativement familières. L'odeur doucereuse du cuir. Celle plus âcre de la laque. Le doux parfum du velours. Autant de senteurs que j'aurais pu sentir en cours de couture, dans le Souk ou proche des entrepôts, chez moi dans le district Huit. Je suis vaguement rassuré par cet environnement. Juste un peu.

* * *

Je me retrouve donc avec un costume des plus élégants, même malgré mon caractère peu réceptif à la chose. Une veste rembourrée rouge et sans manche et un pantalon noir légèrement bouffant composent l'ossature de ma tenue. Gliese y ajoute une paire de bottes de cuir et des bracelets recouvrant tous mes avant-bras, puis passe au maquillage. À mon grand soulagement, ce dernier est très minimaliste. Je vois mes traits légèrement soulignés pour les rendre plus anguleux, puis mes cheveux toujours hirsutes malgré les efforts des préparatrices se faire dresser artistiquement avec du gel. La dernière partie de mon costume se compose d'une sorte de cape complexe, noire et ornée de motifs dorés complexes, qui passe sur le devant du torse avant de se fixer sur l'épaule gauche et de descendre dans mon dos. Le sceau du district Huit trône au centre des décorations de la cape. L'image que je peux voir dans le miroir est très semblable à ces jeunes héros de mangas que j'admirais dans ma jeunesse, puissants et nobles malgré leur jeune âge. Gliese m'a donné l'allure d'un guerrier, probablement la meilleure chose possible, pour les Hunger Games.

La tenue d'Elisa aurait pu être délicate, car notre styliste admet n'avoir pas prévue qu'une gamine de douze ans participerait à l'Expiation. Elle a néanmoins prévu un plan de rechange. Abandonnant l'idée de la séduisante acolyte du héros, Gliese s'est rabattue sur la figure enfantine qui accompagne souvent les personnages des bandes dessinées de mon enfance. Un haut rouge et une jupe noire fendue sur le côté, pour contraster avec moi, et des petits gants de soie qui lui remontent jusqu'aux coudes. Plusieurs petits sceaux du Huit qui sont brodés sur sa jupe et un bonnet de laine déposé sur une coiffure complexe. Enfin, une broche toute simple vient fixer une traîne un peu plus longue que requise vient terminer un résultat parfait, rendant ma sœur aussi adorable que les personnages ayant inspirés ce look. Je me refuse d'être reconnaissant à Gliese; mais je ne peux qu'admettre que son excellent travail nous a peut-être donné un peu plus de chances de survie.

– Vous serez mémorables ! dit-elle justement en admirant son travail. J'ai pris soin de prendre presque toutes les sortes d'étoffes existantes pour vos tenues. Au lieu d'un patchwork grossier, j'offre un couple de tributs élégants qui saura gagner l'affection des foules.

– J'aurais tant voulu ne pas avoir à faire ça, je grince entre mes dents. Ces gens ne nous aiment pas, ils sont impatients de nous voir les tripes à l'air.

– Les choses sont plus complexes que ça, soupire Gliese, mais je constate que débattre là-dessus avec toi est inutile. C'était ton père ou ta mère ?

– De quoi parlez-vous ? dis-je en me hérissant.

– J'ai déjà vu des tributs comme toi, répond-elle. C'était des enfants de rebelles qui ont hérité de la rancune de leurs parents. Alors, c'était lequel des deux ? Ou les deux peut-être ?

– Si vous voulez que nos relations restent cordiales, dis-je brusquement, ne me posez plus jamais ce genre de questions.

– Je vais quand même te donner un conseil, dit Gliese. Change ton attitude, ou tu feras fuir les sponsors. Et ne me fait pas croire que ton mentor ne t'a pas parlé de leur rôle essentiel. Griffin est encore très attaché à l'idée de faire survivre ses protégés…

– Comment ça, « encore » ?

– Disons que certains vieux sponsors… perdent intérêt.

Cette phrase à demi-mots réussit à bouleverser la vision que j'avais de mon mentor. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur aux Hunger Games. Je tente soudain de me mettre à la place de Griffin. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il doit s'occuper du district Huit. En quatre ans, nos tributs se sont impitoyablement fait massacrer, souvent dans la première moitié des Jeux. Voir mourir les enfants qu'on avait sous notre responsabilité, cela doit être… atroce. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Et Griffin est encore un jeune mentor. Combien d'années s'écouleront avant que le Huit ne lui fournisse enfin des remplaçants ?

Il est comme Elisa et moi. Un natif des districts. Il a subi dans sa chair les abus du Capitole, notamment en devenant tribut, et malgré son arrogance, s'il y a une personne qui peut comprendre nos peurs et notre colère, c'est bien lui. « N'oublie pas qui est l'ennemi ». C'était les mots de mon oncle. Si le Capitole est l'ennemi, alors Griffin est mon allié. Je décide finalement de prendre la peine, à l'avenir, d'améliorer mon comportement vis-à-vis de Griffin.

* * *

Ma confusion est telle que je ne suis pas sûr de comment je me suis déplacé de l'atelier de Gliese jusqu'à cette écurie, à côté du char affilié à mon district. Autour de moi déambulent les autres tributs, pour la première fois rassemblés dans la même pièce. Nous nous contentons toutefois de rester entre couples de tributs et de nous fixer en chiens de faïence, nous méfiant déjà les uns des autres. Je me prends à me demander combien d'entre eux cherchent déjà à savoir qui tuer en priorité. Rapidement, je repère les tributs de carrières, ceux du Un et du Deux. Tous les quatre se sont portés volontaire durant leur Moisson, remplaçant les malheureux qui avaient reçu des votes. Je ne crois pas vraiment que les votes dans ces districts aient été sérieux. En effet, les carrières existent depuis plus longtemps que les mentors – ceux-ci ayant été créé en grande partie pour égaliser les chances face à eux –, et le district Un et Deux n'ont presque jamais manqué de volontaires.

Je vois d'ailleurs le garçon du Un me regarder avec un sourire narquois et s'approcher. Je connais bien ce genre de sourire, celui d'une brute qui vient de trouver une victime à martyriser un peu. Et puisque je ne manque jamais de chance, c'est sur moi qu'il semble avoir jeté son dévolue.

– Joli costume, me dit-il. T'es déguisé en clown ?

Sa réflexion m'arrache un sourire, car elle est plutôt gonflée de sa part. Le district des bijoux et des produits de luxe est souvent avantagé durant les défilés. Mais cette année, le styliste du carrière a eu la main lourde, dotant son protégé de collants doré, d'une veste aux manches bouffantes ornées de dentelles et de joyaux et même d'une perruque dorée. L'abus de clinquants rend le costume de l'adolescent, surtout considérant sa charpente massive, particulièrement ridicule. Je réponds à mon interlocuteur avec un sourire insolent.

– Et toi, tu devrais être content qu'on ne t'oblige pas à porter cette horreur dans l'arène. Les autres tributs te verraient arriver à des kilomètres.

Ma réplique fait mouche et je vois ses poings se serrer. Je réalise soudain la différence de force entre nous deux. Il peut m'écraser la tête entre ses mains, si l'envie lui prend. Sa partenaire de district, étonnement petite dans sa robe bouffante du même style, intervient alors en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son bouillant partenaire.

– Laisse, Lothar, dit-elle doucement. On ne va pas se mettre les Juges à dos avant même les entraînements. Surtout pour un minable du Huit.

Lothar jette un œil agacé à la jeune fille à côté de lui, puis soupire. Il commence à faire demi-tour, mais se retourne soudain pour me porter un coup à l'estomac. Mes réflexes entraînés me permettent d'esquiver un coup brutal, arrachant un regard interloqué au carrière. Heureusement pour moi, les Pacificateurs ont vu cette attaque et rappliquent rapidement pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère. Les règles des Jeux interdisent aux tributs de se battre entre eux avant l'entrée dans l'arène. Mais j'ai piqué au vif un jeune homme des plus agressifs.

Les portes s'ouvrent finalement, et les tributs du district Un grimpent dans leur propre chariot et se préparent à leur départ. J'aide Elisa à grimper dans le nôtre et attends avec nervosité que notre tour vienne. Les tributs défileront par ordre de district à travers une bonne partie du Capitole jusqu'au grand cirque, où nous serons accueillis par la présidente Dawn elle-même. Il s'agit de la première occasion pour les tributs d'attirer l'œil des sponsors. Au moins, être né dans le district des tissus n'a pas que ses désavantages.

Devant nous, je repère encore les tributs du district Sept. Pour représenter l'industrie du bois, leur styliste a choisi un costume d'arbre bien ajusté. La fille – dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du nom tiré lors de la Moisson – semble avoir inspirée la conception de son costume par ses brûlures. Malgré une beauté améliorée par les préparateurs, la jeune fille arbore encore ses blessures. Son costume illustre un arbre qui semblait avoir survécu à un incendie, présentant des branches noircies et des grappes de feuilles manquantes. Son partenaire, l'air sinistre, est un arbre plus classique. À travers le maquillage aux allures d'écorce de son visage, je remarque un œil au beurre noir impressionnant qui n'était pas là, j'en suis sûr, lors de la Moisson. Que s'est-il passé ?

L'attelage du Sept se met soudain en branle, et je me prépare à notre départ imminent. Lorsque nous partons à notre tour, je cligne légèrement des yeux sous le soleil de l'après-midi et suis soufflé par la puissance des acclamations de la foule. De chaque côté de la rue, des centaines, voire des milliers de citoyens aux habits bariolés hurlent sur le passage des tributs, brandissant des étendards et scandant des noms incompréhensibles à mes oreilles. Je vois également des écrans géants qui retransmettent en direct le passage de certains chariots aléatoirement, s'attardant sur chacun d'eux. Quelques-uns sortent favoris, bien sûr. Le Deux, avec son couple de statues de marbre réussi, entre dans cette catégorie. La fille du Quatre est resplendissante dans son costume de homard spécialement dessiné pour être sexy, mais le crabe pataud à ses côtés ternit son image.

Malgré notre costume réussi, Elisa et moi sommes relativement anonymes. Sans vraiment vouloir m'attirer l'admiration de ce peuple décadent, je trouve agaçant, et même inquiétant, que nous ne soyons pas capables d'attirer l'œil. Les sponsors vont nous ignorer, à ce rythme-là...

Je jette un coup d'œil à Elisa. Ma sœur s'est finalement laissée gagner par sa timidité et fixe résolument le fond de notre char. Elle est si petite que certaines personnes dans la foule doivent croire que je suis seul sur mon chariot. Je décide de prendre les choses en main et me penche vers Elisa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– Accroche-toi et fais comme moi.

Elle n'a pas le temps de me demander pourquoi que je la prends dans mes bras et la hisse contre ma hanche. Elle pousse un cri de surprise et s'agrippe à mon cou en écarquillant les yeux, rougissant sous son maquillage. Elle me jette un coup d'œil et je hoche la tête avant de saluer le public. Comprenant mon manège, elle commence timidement à imiter mon geste. Cette stratégie fonctionne au-delà de mes espoirs. Plusieurs personnes, peut-être encouragées de voir que nous nous prêtons au jeu, se mettent à scander nos noms – trouvés on ne sait où –. Je vois la fille du Sept se tourner dans notre direction, l'air agacée, avant de nous ignorer superbement.

Les caméras elles-mêmes semblent davantage s'intéresser à nous, et je vois que nous trônons parmi les tributs les plus populaires. Je suppose qu'on peut considérer cela comme une victoire en soi.

Après une longue heure de voyage dans les rues, nous arrivons enfin devant le grand cirque, et je repère l'immeuble où nous passerons le reste de la semaine. À l'intérieur du cirque, la foule compacte arrive à être encore plus bruyante que celle à l'extérieur. Des étendards ornés du sceau des douze districts font le tour de l'intérieur, jusqu'à rejoindre la tribune présidentielle où le symbole du Capitole trône fièrement. L'hymne national retentit des haut-parleurs tandis que les attelages entrent dans le cirque, ajoutant au vacarme.

Lorsque notre attelage s'immobilise, je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux costumes des tributs, repérant certains échecs vestimentaires qui me soulagent d'être dans le Huit. Ceux du Cinq, par exemple, sont nus, à l'exception d'un amoncellement de câblages électriques qui couvrent difficilement les parties gênantes et l'habit de paille des tributs du district Neuf pourrait être élégant si le garçon n'avait pas fait une violente réaction allergique qui a couvert son corps de plaques rouges. J'attends un peu et aperçois le Douze arriver.

Le district du charbon a toujours été la risée de Panem lors de la parade d'ouverture. Chaque année, les stylistes s'arrachent les cheveux de la tête pour rendre attrayant un couple de mineurs, avec des résultats souvent catastrophiques. Cette année, malheureusement pour eux, ne fait pas exception. Cette fois, le styliste a tenté de rendre sexy une tenue de mineur, en noircissant au passage quelques traits pour simuler le charbon. Je repère la jeune fille qui a salué son district. Au moins, ses préparateurs ont réussi à rendre très séduisante un garçon manqué.

La présidente Dawn se lève et réclame le silence. Étonnement, celui-ci ne tarde pas de se faire. La dirigeante de Panem entame alors un discours soulignant la nécessité des Hunger Games, et rappelle les particularités de l'Expiation. Je n'écoute pas, soudainement intimidé par tous ces tributs autour de moi. Avant la fin des deux prochaines semaines, chacun d'entre nous sauf un sera mort. Cette parade est un défilé de macchabées à en devenir. Ou une façon d'exposer aux vainqueurs de la dernière guerre les vaincus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai juste hâte de quitter ces vêtements pour mettre de quoi de plus normal. Je ne veux plus penser aux Jeux, je ne veux plus être le centre de l'intérêt national.

_« Frapper votre ennemi, et il répliquera. Brisez-le, et il se mettra à genou. »_


	7. De profondes cicatrices

WoR : Salut les gens ! Sorcikator m'a envoyé ce petit chapitre bonus (enfin, pas si petit que ça) afin de vous faire tous plaisir et de vous permettre de patienter un peu plus :D Je l'ai en fait reçu jeudi, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le lire et corriger avant maintenant, toutes mes excuses ^^' Je pense que vous l'aimerez. Du moins, je l'ai trouvé très intéressant :) Bonne lecture !

Sorcikator : Puisque les études empêchent WoR et moi de poursuivre le rythme régulier de nos chapitre, je me suis permis de vous concocter un petit chapitre bonus, afin de vous en apprendre un peu plus sur un autre personne de notre histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE BONUS**

_De profondes cicatrices_

* * *

**Griffin Erwin**

Ils ont fini par s'endormir tous les deux, je constate à travers la porte de leurs chambres. Même la gamine a réussi à trouver le sommeil. Quant à Malek, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Il est impulsif et arrogant, et ce sale caractère risque d'effrayer tous les sponsors. Avec un sourire, je me dis qu'il me ressemble, quand j'étais à sa place. J'avais d'ailleurs le même âge.

Je me dirige vers la table de la salle à manger, où les Muets ont mis à mon intention une cafetière pleine. Je me remplis une large tasse et grimace en songeant que ça ne fait que cinq ans. Cinq ans, bordel ! Ça aurait pu s'être déroulé hier ou un siècle auparavant que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. J'ai encore peur de dormir, car je sais que je verrai leurs visages dans mes cauchemars.

Ma main tremble soudain. Chancelant, je me dirige vers mon fauteuil préféré et m'y laisse tomber. Je fouille dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, anxieux de mettre la main sur… la voilà.

Je sors une seringue contenant mon poison, ma honte. Une toxine développée par le Capitole, qui supprime pour un temps le besoin de sommeil. Je m'injecte la seringue dans la cuisse, puis pousse un soupir de soulagement. Dégoûté ensuite, je lance la seringue vide contre le mur, où elle va se fracasser. Ce que je suis devenu me répugne. Un drogué esclave du Capitole qui a peur des monstres de la nuit.

Je me souviens encore de l'adolescent charismatique que j'étais dans le Six. Mes parents étaient tous les deux affiliés à la construction des hovercrafts, ce qui faisait de notre famille une des plus riches. Cela n'empêcha pas père de perdre une main dans un accident, ruinant sa carrière. J'aidais autant que je le pouvais mes parents, lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison. Et le soir, pour éviter d'entendre leurs engueulades, je partais dans les rues m'amuser. J'avais du succès avec les filles, beaucoup de jeunes me respectaient, je faisais des tas de bêtises… j'étais un voyou. Un voyou malheureux.

Puis, l'année de mes seize ans. Cette année maudite où mon nom est sorti durant la Moisson. J'étais fils unique, je n'avais personne pour se porter volontaire à ma place. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai su, à la seconde où l'hôtesse prononçait mon nom, que j'étais bon pour l'arène.

Je revois le compte à rebours. 60…59…58…

Mon émerveillement devant le Capitole, une métropole qui faisait passer mon district de hangars et de chantiers pour un taudis. Il avait fallu deux Pacificateurs pour m'empêcher d'étrangler les tortionnaires qui me servaient d'équipe de préparation. Ironique, maintenant que je paie pour subir ces traitements afin d'effacer les traces du manque de sommeil.

45…44…43…42…Je regarde autour de moi en plissant les yeux à cause du changement subit de lumière. Une forte odeur de décomposition agresse mes narines. Des arbres noirs plongeant leurs racines dans un sol spongieux et une brume qui vient s'accrocher à nos pieds…nous sommes dans un marécage. Il fait une chaleur étouffante qui m'agresse les poumons.

Mon styliste était cinglé. Il nous a fait enfiler des tenues de cheminots «améliorées» pour correspondre aux critères de mode du Capitole. La mode du bouffant commençait alors à prendre forme. Une horreur. Je lui ai envoyé mon poing à la figure juste avant que mon chariot ne s'élance pour la parade, satisfait de sentir une ou deux dents se briser sous mes jointures.

L'humiliation de cette parade m'est encore cuisante. Je sais que j'aurais voulu tous les frapper autant qu'ils sont. Mais je joue le jeu, car je veux survivre. Je n'éprouve aucune amitié pour ma partenaire de district. Je veux faire tout en mon pouvoir pour gagner. Alors je souris et j'acclame la foule. Je leur montre combien je suis heureux d'être là. J'arrive ainsi, par mon hypocrisie, à réparer un peu les dégâts qu'a causés mon costume.

33…32…31…30…Je repère rapidement la corne d'abondance, située sur une petite île au milieu d'un point d'eau stagnante. La majorité du matériel est emballé dans des bâches étanches, ce qui me rassure sur l'état des armes. Les autres tributs sont situés en cercle autour. Il y a environ cinq mètres d'eau entre nous et la corne. Trois mètres de terrain instable derrière nous pour atteindre le couvert des arbres. Je songe sombrement que l'eau potable risque d'être un problème…

Les entraînements. Je savais que je risquais d'être désavantagé en pleine nature. J'ai appris comment survivre. Je découvre comment me battre avec un épieu au corps-à-corps, comment le lancer. En deux jours, je deviens redoutable. Je dresse mes plans en solitaire. J'ai rejeté la demande d'alliance de ma partenaire de district. Juste à la voir, je savais qu'elle serait de la chair à canon au bain de sang. Je ne voulais pas d'un boulet.

20…19…18…17…L'adrénaline commence à envahir mes veines. À ma droite, la fille du Onze murmure frénétiquement une prière. À ma gauche, le garçon du Quatre est entièrement concentré sur la corne d'abondance. Il risque de contrecarrer mes plans…une explosion nous fait sursauter en même temps qu'elle fait trembler le sol. J'apprends plus tard que la fille du Trois s'est suicidée sur la mine placée sous sa plaque de départ. Il ne restait pratiquement rien de sa dépouille.

On vient me chercher à la fin de la seconde journée d'entraînement pour mon évaluation. C'est comme ça que ça marche. On ne sait jamais quand, après la première journée, les Juges choisiront de nous évaluer. C'est aléatoire, du moins pour nous les tributs. C'est surtout injuste pour ceux qui ne sont pas des carrières, je me dis toujours.

La présidente Dawn en personne est là, avec des yeux verts qui donnent l'impression de briller dans le noir. Ils me font penser à des yeux de reptile. Je suis soudain tenté de prendre un épieu et de le lancer sur elle. Quelles sont les chances qu'elle parvienne à esquiver cette attaque? En tuant cette femme, je débarrasse Panem de la plus grande plaie qu'elle ait…

Je rejette ces séduisantes idées et fais mon spectacle. Je me bats contre un Muet pour montrer mes humbles capacités. Finalement, après quelques minutes, on me demande de partir. J'ai toujours regretté par la suite de n'avoir pas agi, quitte à être exécuté séance tenante la minute suivante.

13…12…11…10…Bientôt. L'appréhension s'empare de moi tandis que je constate qu'il y a pas moins de trois carrières dans mes environs immédiats. Les tributs du Un et le garçon du Quatre…contre ces jeunes qui s'entraînent depuis le début de l'adolescence, quelles chances ai-je ?

Les interviews avec les frères Ocrux sont la partie facile. Chaque couple de district est interviewé un après l'autre. Lorsque vient mon tour, j'éclipse sans aucune honte ma partenaire de district avec tout le charisme que je suis capable de montrer. Les deux présentateurs m'adorent, la foule est en liesse. Je termine avec un grand « J'ADORE LE CAPITOLE ! WOOUUH ! » puis j'embrasse ma partenaire de district pour bien rendre le spectacle inoubliable. Je m'étais servi d'elle comme d'un accessoire, au même titre que ma veste ou mon maquillage. Sur l'instant, je n'avais aucune honte de l'avoir rabaissé un peu plus, réduisant davantage ses chances de survie…

5…4…3…2…1… La voix d'un des frères s'élève :

-TRÈS CHERS AMIS, QUE LES VINGTIÈMES HUNGER GAMES… COMMENCENT !

Je fonce vers l'avant, dépassant le carrière du Quatre qui me regarde passer d'un air ahuri. Je suis dans l'eau à peine deux secondes après la fin du décompte. Elle est poisseuse, presque gélatineuse, et si chaude que je pourrais croire que je piétine dans des tripes. Elle m'arrive à la taille, ce qui nuit à mes mouvements. J'arrive néanmoins parmi les premiers à la corne d'abondance.

Le garçon du Neuf se saisit de l'épieu que j'avais choisi et la pointe nerveusement vers moi. Il a peur, mais son regard prouve qu'il n'hésitera pas à me tuer. Je lui demande s'il serait capable d'affronter un carrière. Affolé, il jette un coup vers ces derniers. J'en profite pour le saisir à la gorge et lui fracasser le crâne contre une arête de la corne. Son sang éclabousse mes mains.

Je fouille rapidement le tas de fournitures, me récupère une épée et deux épieux ainsi qu'un sac à dos bien rempli. Je lève les yeux à temps pour voir un tribut occupé à en noyer un autre de treize ans. Le reste est à peine moins fou, et je comprends que je suis en plein milieu de ce qui est judicieusement surnommé le bain de sang. La fille du Douze tente de venir se réfugier à l'intérieur de la corne pour se cacher, mais elle arrive pratiquement dans mes bras. Je l'accueille d'un coup d'épée dans les boyaux. Stupéfaite, elle tente de retenir ses intestins soudain à l'air libre et recule en chancelant. Sa tête est soudain détachée du reste de son corps et va s'échouer dans l'eau vaseuse du marais.

C'est le garçon du Un. Il a récupéré un cimeterre et s'approche maintenant de moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il est à son tour surpris lorsqu'une main fine se plaque sur son front pour lui dégager la gorge, avant qu'un poignard ne vienne la lui ouvrir d'un geste précis.

J'avais un as dans ma poche. Les carrières n'avaient pas été les seuls à former une alliance. Je souris devant la jeune femme au couteau, qui me répond d'un hochement de tête. Kira est bientôt rejointe par Vince, et nous sommes complets. Notre trio est bien équipé, et nous partons sans attendre notre reste. Le bain de sang se poursuit encore plusieurs minutes avant que les coups de canon ne résonnent. Nous sommes alors déjà loin. Quatorze victimes, en comptant la suicidaire du début. Déjà plus de la moitié des tributs massacrés, et ça ne faisait même pas une heure.

Mon alliance comptait Vince Yavin, du district Dix, et Kira Unilek, du district Cinq. Nous étions unis par notre désir de survivre, quoiqu'il arrive. Par le pacte que nous avions entendu, jamais nous ne lèverions nous-mêmes notre arme contre l'un d'entre nous. Notre but était de se débarrasser un à un des plus dangereux tributs, les carrières surtout, puis de nous séparer chacun de notre côté.

La Triade. Il fallait bien que les frères Ocrux trouvent un nom à notre petite alliance pour la télévision, et c'est ainsi que nous avons été acclamés par les gens du Capitole.

Le premier soir, nous avons observé l'image des victimes dans le ciel. À ma grande surprise, les deux carrières du Un s'y trouvaient. Le partenaire de district de Kira aussi, et la mienne. Je m'y attendais, mais de voir son image aux côtés de mes propres victimes…cela me donna envie de vomir.

Nous étions bien équipés en arme, grâce à notre raid sur la corne d'abondance, et nos sacs à dos ne contenaient pas moins de cinq gourdes pleines. J'avais deviné juste en supposant que l'arène ne fournissait aucune source d'eau pure, alors nous avons rationné au maximum. Puis nous sommes tombés sur la fille du Onze, celle-là même qui était à côté de moi durant le décompte. Elle était trop terrorisée pour nous résister. Je l'ai tué moi-même, trouvant sur sa dépouille une autre gourde à peine entamée et du fil de fer. D'abord jugé comme inutile, nous avons rapidement découvert comment tendre un piège avec. Pas pour attraper du gibier, toutefois. C'est le garçon du Trois que nous avons attrapé.

Il nous a dit des choses inquiétantes. Pour la première fois de l'histoire des Jeux, les tributs de carrière avaient formé une alliance entre eux. Les couples du Deux et du Quatre parcouraient les marais en tuant tout ce qui bougeait. Cela nous compliquait la tâche, car nous n'avions pas prévu de devoir affronter tous les carrières en même temps.

Les Jeux continuaient. Les dangers du marais lui-même se faisaient plus évidents. Un tribut est mort dévoré par une bête mutante inspirée des… « crocodiles », si je me souviens bien du nom. Un autre, qui avait croisé la meute des carrières et réussi à fuir blessé est mort d'infection à cause de l'eau. Nous avons nous-mêmes croisé des sangsues géantes, mais nous avons réussi à fuir sans dommage.

C'est durant le quatrième jour dans l'arène, alors qu'il ne restait que huit tributs, que les Juges ont choisi de nous guider vers la meute des carrières. Des mutations génétiques aux allures de primates nous ont pourchassés jusqu'à une clairière où campaient les carrières. Les mutants ont disparu, et tout le monde a tiré son arme.

Ce premier affrontement a été sanglant. Les carrières avaient au moins autant souffert que nous à cause des marais, et leurs capacités en ressentaient. Mais ils restaient des adversaires redoutables. Vince est parvenu à tuer le garçon du Quatre et à blesser la fille, mais le garçon du Deux réussit à me blesser gravement au bras. Kira, quant à elle, avait suffisamment amochée sa Némésis du district Deux pour que les carrières battent en retraite.

J'ai failli mourir. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, et à travers mes délires, je crois avoir entendu que je souffrais d'une infection du sang. Fort heureusement pour moi, mon manège durant la parade et les interviews a payé, car j'ai reçu des sponsors assez de médicaments et de fournitures médicales pour me remettre sur pieds.

Nous n'étions plus que sept. Le dernier tribut à l'exception des carrières et de nous devait être un sacré dur à cuir pour avoir survécu tout ce temps seul. Son nom est apparu dans le ciel à la fin de la cinquième journée, alors que je me remettais péniblement de ma blessure.

Les choses avaient changé. Ce n'était plus qu'eux et nous. Il nous était impossible de nous séparer maintenant, parce que la meute nous abattrait l'un après l'autre. Nous n'avions plus d'autre choix que d'aller aux devants de l'ennemi, reformulant notre pacte de rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort des carrières. Aucun de nous ne voulait penser à ce qui arriverait après…

Les Juges se sont fait un plaisir de nous rassembler pour la finale. La meute et notre Triade se sont rencontrées au beau milieu des marais, dans la vase jusqu'aux genoux. Et ça a été l'hécatombe. J'ai d'abord combattu et tué le garçon du Deux, satisfaisant mon goût de vengeance personnel. Vince a succombé aux coups de la fille du Deux, mais Kira a égorgé cette dernière par en arrière. La fille du Quatre, malgré sa blessure, a réussi à nous tenir tête durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle profite d'un moment d'inattention de Kira pour lui enfoncer son glaive dans la poitrine. Enragé, j'ai fracassé son crâne avec une pierre jusqu'à ce que son visage soit méconnaissable.

Kira vivait toujours lorsque je me suis agenouillé à son côté. Agonisante à cause d'un poumon perforé, elle était littéralement en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Elle ne mourrait pas. J'ai sorti un couteau…et je lui ai porté le coup de grâce. J'ai mis fin à ses souffrances. Mais ce faisant, j'avais rompu notre pacte.

J'étais toujours agenouillé au milieu des cinq dépouilles lorsque l'hovercraft est venu me chercher. J'ai été pris d'une crise d'hystérie, submergé par ma rage. J'ai tué un Pacificateur avant qu'on ne m'assomme. Personne n'a vu cette rébellion à la télévision, grâce au montage. Mais j'avais besoin d'être punis, et comme le Capitole avait besoin de son vainqueur…

Deux semaines après ma victoire dans l'arène, mes parents ont été emportés par une explosion dans le chantier aéronaval où ils travaillaient. Le rapport officiel parlait d'une conduite de gaz mal entretenue. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Le Capitole avait fait exécuter mes parents pour me punir de ma rébellion.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. J'avais une petite amie, à l'époque. Ce n'était rien de vraiment officiel avant ma Moisson, mais ça l'est devenu à mon retour. Rachel ne m'en voulait pas pour tous ceux que j'avais tués. Et elle était prête à devenir mon épouse.

Après l'incident avec mes parents, j'ai pris une décision qui s'est avérée être la pire de ma vie. J'ai été confronter Dawn sur l'accident, menaçant de révéler à tout le monde les preuves que j'avais réussi à accumuler. En réponse, elle m'a dit calmement que je devrais oublier tout ça et m'occuper de ma jeune fiancée. Cette remarque m'a rempli de terreur.

À mon retour au district, j'ai découvert le corps pendu de Rachel, avec une note annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre avec un meurtrier. Je savais que c'était faux, elle m'avait dit qu'elle me pardonnait ! Puis, quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte de un mois j'ai… j'ai abandonné. Je suis devenu l'esclave docile que le Capitole voulait que je sois. J'ai rejoint la première génération de mentors à mes dix-sept ans. On m'a attribué le district Huit. J'ai vu trois couples de tributs sous ma responsabilité se faire massacrer.

Les cauchemars sont tenaces. Dès que j'ai atteint ma majorité, je me suis fait prescrire ce médicament qui donne l'énergie nécessaire au cerveau pour se passer de sommeil. Je ne voulais plus voir les visages accusateurs de mes victimes, ni ceux de Vince et de Kira. Encore moins ceux de mes parents et de Rachel. J'étais responsable de leur mort, par mes actions irréfléchies.

Je soupire en regardant l'heure. Il est passé minuit. Je sors un nouvel objet de ma poche et l'observe. Le Capitole distribue ces cartes à collectionner sur les Hunger Games. Une carte pour chacun des vingt-quatre tributs de chaque année. J'ai utilisé mon statut de vainqueur pour obtenir les « très rares cartes de la Triade ». Ces trois cartes sont les seuls vestiges que je possède des meilleurs amis que j'ai eus de toute ma vie.

Je range les cartes dans ma poche et soupire de nouveau. J'ai peut-être une chance de sauver quelqu'un, cette année. Ce Malek est prometteur. Il a une forte tête, mais je sens qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Il est comme moi.

Mais c'est aussi ce qui me fait peur.


	8. Note d'auteure

Bonjour chers lecteurs, WoR ici.

Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Préférez-vous la bonne ou la mauvaise en premier ? Pas de réponse ? Très bien, la mauvaise en premier alors !

J'ai décidé d'abandonner cette fanfic, parce qu'après un mois et demi, j'étais toujours incapable d'écrire le POV de Nyx. Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée de cela, vous n'avez pas idée. La décision a été extrêmement difficile à prendre, et l'annoncer à Sorcikator et à vous encore plus. Les raisons sont innombrables et la plupart me sont personnelles, donc je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus. Heureusement Sorcikator a été très compréhensif, et je le remercie encore une fois de cela.

La bonne est, qu'heureusement, il a décidé de continuer quand même la fic de son côté. Il n'y aura plus les POV de Nyx, mais vous pourrez suivre Malek dans ses aventures jusqu'au bout. Je vais aussi continuer à le soutenir, à lui donner des idées, ainsi qu'à corriger ses chapitres, donc je ne disparais pas complètement de cette histoire.

J'ai mis la fic continuée sur le compte de Sorcikator dans mes favoris, donc vous pouvez la trouver là.

Voilà voilà ! Encore une fois désolée d'abandonner ainsi, je le regrette mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire. N'oubliez pas de soutenir Sorcikator dans la suite de la fic. Je sais que c'est ce que je vais faire, en tout cas. :)


End file.
